Coming Home
by SerBannah
Summary: Scarlet and Wolf have returned to the farm and they finally get to start their lives together. But they will find life, even after the rebellion, has challenges. Featuring appearances from the rest of the crew through out. Rated T because of slightly more adult content and because this is my first story so I wanted to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These characters belong to Marissa Meyer and The Lunar Chronicles.

Author's Note: This is my first time writing Fanfiction so please be gentle with it. I apologize if the format is weird, I'm used to writing plays so this is a little foreign to me.

Chapter 1

Scarlet stepped off the Rampion and on to the soft earth. It was hard to believe that she was back. None of it felt real. She took a few steps towards the farm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming this up. She smiled. _Home._

Wolf stood at the top of the ramp, watching her, he didn't want to intrude on her moment. His heart was heavy and his mind was full of doubts. He loved her so much it hurt. He couldn't imagine a life without her. But he had a hard time believing he was what she wanted. She had told him that his change didn't matter, but how could it not? He was a monster. Wolf frowned at the thought, looking down at his hands. He hadn't grown the excessive hair yet, that was good at least. He sighed, the more he thought about this the worse he felt.

Scarlet turned back towards him and smiled. For a moment Wolf forgot about everything else. Scarlet was the only thing that mattered. She motioned for him to follow her. Slowly, Wolf walked down the ramp and into her outstretched arms. Scarlet buried herself into him and the only thing Wolf could think of was how good it felt to have her in his arms. They broke apart and she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. Wolf could feel his heart melt as she smiled at him again. The Rampion rose into the air. They took each other's hands and together they walked towards the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting back into the swing of farm life was easier than Scarlet had expected. Émilie had left the place in great shape and Wolf was a hard worker. He was still learning, and the first few days were a little slower, but Scarlet didn't mind. He was eager for the work and Scarlet knew it was only a matter of time before he was better at farm work than she was.

Today they were out picking tomatoes. It was a particularly warm day and Scarlet paused to wipe the sweat off her forehead and rest for a moment. She found herself staring at Wolf while he continued to work. He had taken his shirt off as soon as they started and Scarlet was finding it increasingly difficult to take her eyes off of him. "We will never be done today at the rate you're going," Wolf joked when he caught her watching him. Scarlet blushed as he turned towards her, smiling. She smiled back but was surprised to see his eyes drop to the ground. He turned away from her and went back to work. Scarlet knew he was trying to hide his large canine teeth, she knew they still bothered him and caused these acts of shyness. She stood up and moved towards him. He lifted his to her as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "I love your smile," she said as she nestled her face into the hollow of his neck. Scarlet could feel him let his guard down as she said this. He pulled her around him and wrapped her in his arms. He decided he was never going to let her go and they would just have to stay in this field forever. Wolf smiled at the thought. Scarlet looked up at him and this time he didn't drop his head. He sat down on the ground, pulling her down into his lap. They weren't going to get anything else done today, so they stayed wrapped up in each other, and watched the sun start to set.

"You hungry?" Scarlet finally asked. The sun was almost completely gone and it was very dark already. It was easy for them to lose track of time like this. Wolf nodded as he helped her up. He grabbed the two baskets of tomatoes and they made their way back to the house.

She kicked her boots off and headed towards the kitchen. Wolf did the same as he came in and followed after her. She was already milling about the kitchen, grabbing pans and ingredients when he came in and sat at the table. "Confit de canard sound okay?" She asked when she heard him sit down.

"Perfect," Wolf replied.

Scarlet snorted. "Do you even know what that is?"

Wolf smiled back, "No, but everything you make is perfect."

Scarlet rolled her eyes at him and continued putting food together. "You're just saying that because your stomach is a bottomless pit."

Wolf feigned hurt. "Not true. Well, the bottomless pit part is, but honestly Scar I've loved everything you've made me." Scarlet couldn't help herself, she stopped chopping potatoes and went over to him. Wolf caught her wrist, pulling her into his lap before she could stop him. He kissed her softly, moving his hands to her waist. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands slid up her back. Scarlet heard the oven beep and pulled away. She started to get up when she realized Wolf still had a hold of her shirt. "Ze'ev come on, I have to start the duck." She saw the pain in his face as she was pulling away. She stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked up at her and his knees starting jogging, something he only did when he was nervous.

"Ze'ev," She moved to stroke his cheek but he pulled away.

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

Scarlet was stricken, "What are you talking about?" She didn't understand how his mood could change so drastically.

"Look at me, Scarlet. Look at you…" He paused, not knowing how to put his words together. "You're too good, and beautiful to waste your life with—"

"Don't say it," Scarlet said, cutting him off.

"But it's true," He was looking at her this time, his eyes full of worry.

"It is not. You're perfect, Ze'ev," Scarlet said firmly. Scarlet looked down to see that he was still holding the hem of her shirt as if she would disappear if he let go. Wolf looked away from her. He didn't believe what she said. How could he?

"Ze'ev, look at me," Scarlet said, she was still being firm. Wolf looked back at her, he couldn't help listening to her when she sounded so serious. "I don't care that your teeth and your hands are a little larger or that your shoulders are broader or that you might grow a little extra hair." She took both of his hands in hers, "You are beautiful and I have always thought that, and I always will."

Wolf blushed.

"You're the only one Ze'ev," she continued, "You'll always be the only one. That hasn't changed for me, and it never will."

Wolf loved her so much. He felt like he was full to the brim with love and soon it would all start pouring out. "You're mine," she said, "and I'm yours. Forever." And then she kissed him and he kissed her back with everything he had, hoping to convey all the love he felt for her.

"I love you," he said when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Alpha Ze'ev Kesley," she replied. And she saw the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. "Now let me make you dinner." She went back to the counters. Wolf couldn't stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks and things were going well. At least Scarlet thought they were. Scarlet was not surprised that Wolf was already faster, and better at their chores than she was. He seemed to really like farm work. He was even taking charge of the android workers, leading them just as an Alpha male should. It was everything Scarlet had ever wanted.

After the day's chores were done and dinner had been thoroughly enjoyed, they'd sit in the living room, wrapped in each other, talking. They'd talk about their friends, their future together, and the less painful parts of their pasts. They would stay up way too late and when Scarlet started to doze Wolf would pick her up gently and carry her upstairs to bed. He would tuck her in before quietly climbing in after. Before he could get close she would snuggle herself up next to him. "I love you," he'd whisper as he kissed her forehead. And then he'd drift off to sleep, happier than he ever thought possible.

It didn't happen immediately, it crept up on him, each night getting a little bit worse. As soon as he started feeling comfortable in his own skin the nightmares started. And they didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolf awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and the bedding was a tangled mess, he could tell that he had been thrashing around in his sleep. His breathing started to slow as he realized he was awake and the nightmare was behind him. He looked around the room, Scarlet was nowhere to be found.

Wolf sighed and put his head in his hands, this was the fourth time this week where he woke up alone. He was starting to get used to it. He didn't blame her of course, it wasn't her fault that the terrors got this bad.

The first night it happened, she tried to stop his thrashing. She had taken a pretty bad hit before she managed to wake him up. It was a small bruise and it only lasted a few days but seeing it made Wolf sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe he had hurt her. Scarlet had tried to console him, telling him that it wasn't really his fault, but Wolf was still having a hard time forgiving himself. And now she moves to the pull out bed in the living room whenever the nightmares get too bad.

"Ze'ev," Scarlet called from downstairs, "Are you up?"

He pulled the blanket up over his head, just thinking about this made him sad. Wolf didn't understand what was going on with him.

When he Wolf didn't answer he heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. He groaned and rolled over so his back was to the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about this.

"I thought I heard you," Scarlet stopped when she entered the room and saw Wolf still under the covers. She turned to leave, thinking he was still asleep, when something caught her eye. Wolf never could keep still, and his nerves only made it worse, Scarlet could see him fidgeting underneath the blanket. She slowly moved towards him, noticing his body tense as she got closer. She could tell he was awake and that he could hear her getting closer. She sat on the bed next to him and pulled the blanket away from him. His face was buried in his pillow. Scarlet started to trace the scars on his back and shoulders, something she knew calmed him down. She felt his body starting to relax so she continued moving from scar to scar. She stopped at a familiar one on his left bicep.

"What's this one from?" She asked innocently enough.

"You know what that one is from," Wolf groaned into the pillow. Scarlet could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, I don't think I remember," She replied, hoping to get a laugh from him. Instead he raised his head and repositioned himself so he could face her.

"That's when you shot me," Wolf said tenderly. Scarlet smiled and started playing with his messy hair.

"Bad dream again?" She asked. Wolf's smile faded and his eyes darkened. "I wish you'd let me sleep on the couch," he was suddenly very serious.

"Don't be silly," Scarlet brushed the though away, "it happens so early in the morning that I should be up and starting chores anyway." He looked at her with disbelief so she went on, "Besides, it doesn't happen every night." Scarlet could see that he still wasn't convinced. " _And_ I don't like sleeping without you. Getting up a little earlier is worth it if it means I can fall asleep in your arms every night." She smiled at him, hoping this would break his stubbornness. Wolf couldn't help it, his face broke into a toothy grin.

"There's the smile I love so much," Scarlet cupped his face in her hands, "Now come on, I'm making omelets." She stood to go but Wolf caught her hand.

"I'm just so afraid of hurting you again," he said sadly.

"You have to let that go. A, it wasn't that bad, barely a bruise. And B, it was an accident, you were _sleeping_ when it happend."

"I know," Wolf started, "I just—" But Scarlet stopped him, taking his head in her hands again and kissing him hard.

"You have to stop worrying about this," She said, breaking away from him, "Like I said, it was an accident, you weren't in control. I know that you'd never really hurt me. These nightmares are a phase, they will go away eventually." Wolf managed to relax a little. He was grateful that Scarlet always knew the right things to say. It was easy to feel comforted by her. She had a way of making him feel good about himself. "Besides," she continued, "It hadn't really hurt. I think farm life has made you soft." And there it was, the smile he only made when he was caught off guard. Scarlet knew she would never grow tired of seeing it. Before she knew could protest, Wolf rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him.

"Thank you," he said, burying his face into her mess of curls.

"For what?" She asked.

"Everything," he sighed.

It was easy to feel good about himself when Scarlet was around to make him feel that way. It was a lot harder when he was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scarlet had been right about the nightmares, maybe it was just a phase. Wolf still had them, but they were a lot less violent these days. His thrashing turned into tossing and turning, and he never woke up alone. Despite that, Scarlet could tell that something was still wrong. She would catch him sitting alone, brooding. She had tried to talk to him about it but whenever she got close his shell would melt away and he'd act as if though nothing had been wrong. It still pained Scarlet to see him in these moments of despair, even if he was quick to snap out of them.

One night, she had an idea. She thought of the perfect way to cheer Wolf up. So the next morning Scarlet woke up particularly early. She was careful not to wake Wolf as she slipped out of bed and tip toed downstairs. She found her portscreen and sent a comm. She only had to wait a few minutes before hearing the familiar ping of receiving a comm.

ACES, IT'S EARLY. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WAKING US UP AT THIS HOUR?

Scarlet frowned, Thorne was always useless. She pushed the portscreen away thinking that she'd try again later. Before she could walk away she heard another ping.

SORRY ABOUT THAT, HE'S SUCH A GRUMP WHEN HE'S TIRED. WHAT DID YOU NEED?

Scarlet sighed with relief to see that Cress had taken over. She punched in another comm and hit send. This time she was filled with excitement and could barley breathe as she waited for Cress to reply.

SURE THING. WE CAN BE THERE IN TWO DAYS.

She punched in one last hasty reply before sneaking back upstairs. She closed the door and turned to see a sleepy looking Wolf staring at her confused.

"Where did you go?" He asked sleepily. Scarlet thought he was so cute when he was like this.

"I just had to get some water," She said, slipping back into bed. Wolf nodded and rolled over. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he hadn't heard the portscreen. She crawled under the blanket and Wolf pulled her to him. He started kissing her. Scarlet could tell he wasn't fully awake because his kisses were starting to slow.

"Sorry," Wolf whispered as he lay his head back on his pillow.

"For what?" She asked, but she knew the answer, this wasn't the first time he's done this.

"I just wanted to kiss you," He said before falling back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scarlet and Wolf were out tending the fields when they heard the ship approaching.

"Did you invite someone?" Wolf asked, a little concerned.

Scarlet's face broke into a grin. "Yes," she said, holding out her hand to him, "Shall we go greet them?" Wolf looked up at the approaching ship, it was a Rampion. He nodded as he took her hand. They all but ran back to the house.

"Sorry about the crops," Thorne called to them as he and Cress strode down the ramp, "I wasn't sure where else to land."

"You're lucky those weren't in season," Scarlet called back. She looked very serious standing there, hands on her hips. But as soon as Cress was down the ramp they both ran into each other's arms. Thorne was relieved to see that she had been joking.

"Stars," Thorne said as he met them, "You two are acting like you haven't seen each other in years, it's only been a few months." Cress playfully punched him but continued to hug Scarlet.

"I know it hasn't been that long, I've just missed you both so much," Cress said.

"We've missed you too," Scarlet responded as they broke apart. Cress went to hug Wolf. They all could tell that he only made her a little nervous. Thorne headed towards Scarlet, arms wide open.

"My turn now right?" He asked. Scarlet rolled her eyes as Thorne embraced her, picking her off the ground a little. He then moved towards Wolf who was awkwardly holding out his hand.

Thorne was taken aback, "After all we've been through together, that's it? A handshake?" Wolf pulled back, a little embarrassed, but before the heat could rise in his cheeks, Thorne pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you, Wolf," Thorne said.

Wolf awkwardly hugged him back, "I've missed you too."

"Get a room," Scarlet said. Wolf's cheeks and ears turned red as they broke apart, all of them laughing.

"Alright," Cress said suddenly taking Scarlet's hand and leading her towards the house, "We have a lot of catching up to do so we'll be in the kitchen starting dinner." Wolf started to follow when Cress turned around and stopped him.

"Not so fast, mister," She said as she tried to push him back. Wolf raised an eyebrow at her. Thorne stifled a laugh. It was ridiculous for Cress to think she could budge Wolf.

"It's uhm, girl talk," Cress continued. Wolf looked over to Scarlet but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cress is right," Thorne said knowing that Cress wanted to get to the bottom of why Scarlet had commed, "Why don't you show me around the farm, Wolf"

"Good idea," Cress said, "We will start dinner."

Wolf turned his confusion towards Thorne, "You guys are acting weird."

"Just go already," Cress said playfully as she tried to push Wolf again.

Wolf gave in, "Alright, fine," he gave Scarlet a quick kiss before Cress rushed her into the house. Wolf and Thorne stood for a moment in awkward silence.

"There's a nice creek behind the place," Wolf said quietly. He could feel his ears started to go red, embarrassed at the suggestion. But if Thorne had noticed, he pretended not to.

"Lead the way," Thorne said and as they started walking he caught a hint of a smile on Wolf.

 **A/N: Thank you for the very nice reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I know that something is bothering up but I can't figure out what it is," Scarlet was trying to explain the situation to Cress while prepping for dinner. "We talk a lot and he seems to cheer up but every once in awhile I find him looking pained. I don't know. One minute he's sad and the next he's okay."

Cress was sitting on the counter, listening intently. She was sipping coffee that Scarlet had just finished brewing. "Do you think he's still upset with his appearance?" Cress asked earnestly.

Scarlet sighed, "I don't think so. I mean, maybe deep down it still upsets him but he seems to understand that I still think he's ridiculously handsome."

"Well that's true," Cress replied without hesitation.

Scarlet's head snapped in Cress' direction, "What's true?"

Cress' cheeks turned pink, she realized what she had said. "Uhm, that he's still really handsome."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow at her and Cress elaborated. "I mean, his features are a little…fiercer. But…Well…He's always been handsome. And he pretty much looks the same now, he's just a bit, broader."

Scarlet laughed. "Don't get any ideas, Cress, he's still mine," She said pointing a wooden spoon at her. Cress giggled.

"Okay," Cress continued as Scarlet returned to the food, "Has anything else changed?"

Scarlet shook her head, "I told you about the nightmares right?" Cress nodded and Scarlet told her everything. How they had been really bad at first, how he accidentally hit her, how she spent countless hours reassuring him that it had been okay, and how things had started to get better. "I don't think he's fully forgiven himself and I don't know what I can say that will help."

Cress was staring down at the floor, she looked sullen. "Maybe he's afraid he'll loose control again." Scarlet stopped what she was doing. "He's probably just afraid it will happen again. But I don't know how much longer I can keep having the same conversation, you know?" Scarlet crossed over to Cress. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Tears were welling up in Cress' eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get teary. This just reminded me of when I shot Thorne."

"Oh Cress, I'm so sorry," Scarlet said.

Cress shook her head, "No it's okay. I think I understand his feelings. Hurting the one person you love, it's not something you get over. Even if it's not permanent damage, it can still be very hard to forgive yourself."

Scarlet hugged her, "Cress you did what you had to. And Thorne's okay."

Cress smiled, "I know. And he feels just as bad about hurting me. Worse actually. He beats himself up a lot too. The most we can do is reassure each other, but we still have bad days. I expect Wolf will always have bad days too. I'm sure he blames himself for a lot of things." Scarlet looked down at her missing pinky. Cress continued, "All you can do is be there for him." Scarlet nodded and they hugged again. "You're right, you're absolutely right."

Suddenly they heard a grunt and something hitting the house. Wolf came through the back door, slamming it behind him.

"Ze'ev?" Scarlet called, "What's wrong?" But Wolf ignored her and continued through the house and out the front door, slamming that one too.

"Where's Thorne?" Cress asked as she jumped down from the counter.

Before either of them could leave the kitchen, Thorne came through the back door holding his stomach. They both ran to meet him, Cress getting there first.

"What happened?" Cress asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Thorne groaned, "He just punched me, that's all."

"What? Why?" Scarlet asked as they both helped him into the kitchen and into a chair.

Thorne shook his head, "Probably something I said."

Scarlet immediately started putting her boots on, determined to go after him. But Cress put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Let me go," she said. Scarlet frowned, she knew Wolf was upset and was sure that he needed her.

"Please, Scarlet," Cress continued, "I think I can help him."

Scarlet sighed. She knew Cress was right. She nodded and Cress smiled before running out the front door.

"Why is Cress going?" Thorne asked. Scarlet turned to him, Thorne's face was full of concern. He certainly didn't like the idea of Cress going after the wolf-human hybrid that just knocked the wind out of him. Scarlet sat down feeling helpless.

"She thinks she can talk some sense into him," Scarlet finally answered.

Thorne still looked tense.

"Don't worry," Scarlet said, "Ze'ev wouldn't hurt Cress." Thorne relaxed a little. "What did you say to him anyway?"

"Spades," was all Thorne could say.

"Really Thorne, what did you say to him?" Scarlet wasn't just going to let him off the hook. But Thorne remained silent, avoiding her stare. "Right," Scarlet continued, "He just punched you for no reason?"

"No," Thorne grumbled, "I just don't think I deserved it."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wolf!" Cress yelled again in hopes that he would answer. So far she hadn't been able to find him. The sun was almost set and she was starting to feel foolish traipsing around the fields. "Wolf! Please talk to me!" Cress strained to hear any movement that might give him away. "Wolf, I'm not going inside until you come talk to me! And you should know that it's getting cold AND that I'm afraid of the dark so if I die out here it will be all your fault!" Cress immediately regretted yelling that. She felt stupid and she felt like giving up. She was about to yell one last time when she saw Wolf come out from behind the barn. He was walking towards her, so she decided to meet him halfway.

"Hey," Cress said timidly, "Thanks for coming out."

Wolf shrugged, "I didn't want you to freeze to death."

Cress started fidgeting with her hair and she could feel her cheeks grow warm. After a moment she worked past her shyness, "I'm sorry about Thorne. For whatever he said."

Wolf shook his head and waved her words away. "It's fine," He grumbled.

"What did he say?" She asked. Wolf could hear the concern in her voice and he softened. He knew she just wanted to help.

"Nothing I didn't already know," Wolf sighed, "I shouldn't have punched him, it was just hard to hear him say what I was already worried about." It was Wolf's turn to fidget nervously. Cress was always shocked by how nervous she saw him get.

"Well," Cress started, "What are you worried about? What exactly did he say?"

"He said that if I didn't stop worrying about everything, if I didn't stop acting like this, then Scarlet would leave me."

Cress cursed under her breath. She could not believe Thorne right now. She had half a mind to go punch him herself for being so insensitive.

"He's right," Wolf continued, "I know that I'm causing her to worry and that I'm making her sad. I figured you guys were here because she told you to come. But I don't know what's wring with me."

Cress could feel her heart breaking for him. She could see the pain and fear in his bright, green eyes. "You're both wrong," she finally said, "Scarlet would never leave you, she needs you just as much as you need her. She understands that it was an accident, that you weren't in control."

"She told you about that?" Wolf asked her.

Cress nodded, worried that he might get angry and storm off again. But he didn't move, instead he started kicking a small rock through the dirt. "That's not the only time I've lost control," he said more to the ground than to her.

Cress nodded again, "I know. But she will never blame you for those times either. None of what happened during that time was your fault."

Wolf's shoulders slumped and he wished things could be so simple. Cress was kicking the dirt around at this point too. "I know how you feel," she finally said. Wolf looked at her confused for a second before remembering. Of course she did. Of course Thorne did too. How could he have forgotten?

"I'd love to tell you that it gets easier. That one day you wake up and it doesn't hurt anymore," Cress could feel warm tears slide down her cheeks. "But we both know that I'd be lying." She looked up at him and he looked at her. "All Scarlet wants is for you to know that she will never blame you or hate you for this kind of thing. You can't let this guilt and fear consume you. If you're having a bad day, let her comfort you," She paused, trying to find the best words. "Just believe her when she tells you to let it go, or that it was an accident, or that it wasn't your fault because all of those things are true."

Before Cress could object Wolf scooped her up into a hug, lifting her off the ground. She hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, Cress," Wolf said through the last of his tears.

"My pleasure," Cress said, hugging him tighter. He gave one last squeeze before gently putting her down. They both wiped their faces and Cress laughed. She wasn't sure how she had ever feared Wolf, he was too much of a sweetheart to be scary. Wolf laughed as well, he knew how ridiculous he must look but he didn't mind. This was Cress after all.

"Shall we go back?" She asked and Wolf nodded. They started walking back together, Wolf slowing his strides so that he wouldn't leave her behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cress and Thorne stayed for a few days. They were still traveling to every place Cress had dreamed of seeing, but they couldn't resist a few days with their friends. Scarlet could tell that their visit had improved Wolf's mood immensely. She couldn't thank Cress enough for that. And they both spent plenty of time reassuring Wolf that Thorne deserved the punch to the stomach. Even Thorne joked that he was surprised it took Wolf thing long to finally hit him.

Of course none of their crew would ever be completely nightmare free, there are some horrors you can never completely forget. But she found Wolf wasn't brooding as often, and even his tossing and turning stopped for the most part. Scarlet had no doubts that he was truly happy with her, here.

As the weather changed, turning from Summer to Autumn, their schedule changed drastically. There were less chores around the farm since most of the crops were done for the year, so there was a lot more time for fun.

This was going to be Wolf's first Autumn and Winter on Earth and Scarlet couldn't wait to share her favorite time of the year with him.

When the leaves started to fall Scarlet forced him outside to play in them with her. He was skeptical at first, but anything with Scarlet made him happy, so if that meant she wanted to play in dead leaves, then that's what they would do.

But most of their time was spent cuddled up together sipping tea and reading. Wolf quickly found that he loved reading and luckily for him, Scarlet had an extensive library. He found that reading calmed him, he was less fidgety when reading and it even distracted him from his constant hunger (for a time at least). Sometimes he would read to Scarlet, but usually they'd read separately so that they could tell each other all about their books at dinner. Scarlet never mentioned that she had read most of them when she was younger.

 **A/N: Thank you again for the nice reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been months since Scarlet and Wolf returned to Benoit Farms, about half a year to be exact. Unfortunately it still hadn't been enough time for the townsfolk of Rieux to get used to Lunars, let alone the wolf-hybrids (or "wolf-monster" as some liked to say), running around. And because many people had no problem letting Wolf know exactly how they felt about him, he often stayed home when Scarlet had to go out. Scarlet made it a point to threaten anyone who had something to say about Wolf's appearance, but sometimes he felt like it wasn't worth the trouble. Wolf knew what he looked like, he could go without them reminding him. Besides, Scarlet believed it was only a matter of time before they realized how big of a heart Wolf had. She knew the townsfolk better than anyone so Wolf trusted her, he just wished they'd hurry up.

Scarlet had left after breakfast that morning. She said she had some things to pick up and that she would be home later. Wolf really hated when she was gone. He didn't like the idea that something could go wrong and he wouldn't be there to protect her. As a way to make him feel better, Scarlet continued carrying her gun with her. And Wolf found a way to relax a little knowing how tough she was. Besides, he had books to distract himself with now. After she left he took his coffee and his book to his favorite spot by the window. He could listen to the rain this way. But he could also keep an eye out for Scarlet's ship.

Wolf was almost to the last chapter when he heard the rumble of a hover approaching. _Scarlet._ He put his book down and made his way outside to greet her.

"Hello, love," She was already making he way to the hatch in the back when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ze'ev—" But he was already kissing her before she could finish the thought. She leaned into the kiss, her hands quickly finding their way to the back of his neck. His hands started sliding up the back of her shirt when she gently pulled away. Both of their faces were flustered.

"Did you miss me?" Scarlet joked.

"Of course I did," Wolf said blushing, his already warm cheeks turning one shade pinker. He hugged her once more before grabbing grocery bags. Scarlet would have loved to continue where they left off but she had been out all day picking up surprises for Wolf, and she couldn't wait to show him. She grabbed the remaining bags, and closed the hatch.

"We can continue this inside," She said before hurrying towards the front door. Wolf quickly followed her.

Once they were inside they kicked off their shoes and hauled everything onto the kitchen table.

"What's all this?" Wolf asked as he rummaged through the bags.

Scarlet turned to him beaming, "I thought I'd share some of my favorite cold weather traditions with you." Wolf beamed back at her, every canine showing. Nothing made him happier than the idea of Scarlet sharing things she loved with him. Wolf started pulling things out of bags in excitement. The first thing to be revealed was a few bottles full of red liquid and oranges.

"Wine and oranges?" He asked, a little confused.

"Merlot to be exact," Scarlet replied, "Have you had wine before?" She looked a little disappointed, maybe it wouldn't be a surprise like she had thought. But Wolf shook his head and her disappointment vanished.

"It's just one of the few things I recognize from Luna," Wolf said, "The wine I mean. Obviously you were the first one to show me oranges." He smirked at her and she smiled back. "They drank it in the courts, you know. The few times I've been to Artemesia." Wolf shuddered slightly, he hated thinking about Luna.

Scarlet noticed and tried to distract him, "Well I doubt they've ever done it this way. I don't really like Merlot plain, but if you heat it up with oranges and a little bit of sugar then voila, Scarlet's favorite Winter drink." She was beaming again, "I thought we could have some tonight. Only if you want to of course."

Wolf nodded enthusiastically, his wild hair bouncing up and down with him.

"Perfect," Scarlet replied as she moved closer to him, "You know, we could probably put everything else away later." Wolf's eyes widened a bit and his heart started to beat faster as Scarlet started to kiss him. She moved from his lips to his neck, still kissing him as she went. Her hands started to lift his shirt up. Wolf pulled his shirt over his head before burying his face in her curls. His breathing got heavier and he could feel both of their bodies heating up. Wolf couldn't take it any longer, he picked Scarlet up and carried her upstairs.

 **A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been following this story. I was really nervous to start sharing fanfiction and everyone who has reviewed, or followed, or favorited has made this such a great experience. So, thank you. Again. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night they sat by the fire drinking hot wine. Wolf found that he really enjoyed this new beverage and was already on his fourth cup while Scarlet was only half way through her second.

"You better slow down," Scarlet warned him.

Wolf drained his cup before letting out a laugh, "Scar, look at me. I'm massive. It will take more than this to really effect me."

Scarlet laughed, "How could you know that? You've never drank before!" Still, Scarlet had to admit that she admired his confidence.

"Trust me," Wolf said, "I feel fine. I could even fly the hover right now." He smirked at her.

"You couldn't even fly it sober!" Scarlet retorted, but she couldn't help laughing at him a little. He laughed with her, knowing that she was right. Scarlet finished her cup when she noticed Wolf was eyeing the large pot on the stove.

"Do you want some more?" She asked.

"Yes, please," He was grinning, "And maybe a tomato too?" Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Of course," She said while she stood up, "But if you feel hungover tomorrow you have no one to blame but yourself." She brought both of their mugs to the kitchen and refilled them. " _And_ I will not be taking care you all day either."

He took his mug as she sat down next to him. "I'm a big strong man, I think I can take car of myself," he teased.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that so, Ze'ev? I'll remember that next time you need me to cook you breakfast."

"Scarlet!" Wolf cried, "I was kidding! I need you to take care of me! I need you more than anything!" He fell into her, his head landing in her lap. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and absentmindedly started playing with his hair.

"You goon," she said and he smiled up at her.

Eventually Scarlet pulled out her portscreen. "How about some music?" She asked. Wolf nodded and sat up, mostly so that he could drink more wine. Scarlet started up a mix and then leaned on Wolf's shoulder.

"I'm glad you like the wine," Scarlet said.

"I understand why it's your favorite." Wolf looked towards the kitchen and then back down to her. "Scar?"

"Hmm?" Scarlet responded.

"What else did you get today?" He asked, "We never went through the rest of the bags."

"Oh!" Scarlet exclaimed, "I completely forgot about everything else. I had to pick up some ingredients for all kinds of new treats and dishes."

"Really?" Wolf said smiling. Scarlet knew he would be excited about the prospect of new food.

"Mmhmm," Scarlet continued, "And I had to pick up some mail. I had put in an order for something from Luna."

Wolf frowned, he couldn't think of a single thing he'd want from Luna. Unless Scarlet had some how managed to put in an order for Cinder, but that wasn't possible. But besides Cinder, he didn't like the idea of having something from Luna in the house. Well. Winter was from Luna too. Cinder and Winter were actually people he'd love to have at the house. But nothing else from Luna. Wolf still wasn't entirely sure he liked Jacin.

"Ze'ev?" Scarlet said after he had been quiet for awhile.

Wolf quickly pulled himself from his thoughts, "I didn't know we could order things from Luna."

"Well it helps that Cress and Thorne have to make regular stops there, _and_ I do have some pull with the queen," Scarlet winked and Wolf managed a small smile. She stood up and went to the kitchen. Wolf's smile turned to a frown as soon as she was out of the room. He really didn't like thinking about Luna, there was still too much pain there.

Scarlet was returning with a few small packets. Wolf stood up when she came in and she handed the packets to him. He looked down at them and noticed that they were flower seeds. Blue daisies to be exact.

"Scar, you shouldn't have," tears welled up in Wolf's eyes. The daisies he had tried to bring back the first time hadn't survived the trip. Those that weren't crushed in his hands, died before they returned to the farm.

"Do you like them?" Scarlet asked, and Wolf gave her a small nod. "I thought we could plant them in the garden. They could have their own section even. And when they're ready we could press some of them, just like we had planned before. Maybe we could frame them and hang them up in the room?"

Wolf's eyes were glued to the packets of seeds. He kept turning them in his hands.

"Ze'ev?" Scarlet said gently, putting a hand on his arm.

Wolf quickly wiped his eyes, "Thank you so much, Scarlet. This means so much." He was trying his best to hide any sign that he had been crying.

"Are you okay, love?" Scarlet asked.

Wolf sighed, "Yeah…I just— I'm sorry, I'm being an idiot." He set the packets down gently, afraid he'd hurt them if he wasn't careful.

"Hey," Scarlet said, "You're not being an idiot. I'm sorry if they upset you."

"No, Scar they're great," Wolf said, "Nothing you do upsets me. I just feel silly, getting so emotional over seeds." Scarlet gently rested a hand on his cheek. "They just reminded me of all the pain I caused to the people I love. I don't think I can forgive myself for letting them hurt you…for letting her die…"

"Now you listen to me right now, Ze'ev Kesley," Scarlet started but Wolf quickly stopped her before she could continue.

"Please, Scar, let me finish." Scarlet nodded and Wolf continued, "I can't forgive myself for those things, but… I can learn to live with them. Somehow, everything in my life led me here, to you. And now, that's the only thing that matters. I will always be sad about what happened, but that doesn't mean I'm sad _now_. I'm happy. I'm so damn happy to have found you and this life we have together."

And this time it was Scarlet who had tears sliding down her cheeks. Wolf wrapped his arms around her, he hugged her like she would disappear if he didn't hold on.

Scarlet eventually pulled away and wiped her cheeks. They smiled at each other.

"Ze'ev," Scarlet sighed, "That was the kindest thing anyone has ever said. And not just to me. I think that might be the kindest thing that has ever been said." Wolf smiled sheepishly.

"But I still can't let you blame yourself for what happened to me, I refuse to. You were shot, you practically died." Wolf's eyes widened, he hadn't told her he about that. Scarlet must have noticed his surprise, "Oh yeah, Cinder told me." Wolf smirked again, _of course she did_ he thought. "All I'm saying is that it wasn't you fault, and I will never stop being here to reassure you of that" Scarlet concluded. Wolf let out a small laugh, Scarlet always had to have the final word.

Scarlet paused for a moment, then her tone softened, "And you can't take the blame for what happened to Maha, it's not fair." She was staring at the floor now, "just like I can't blame myself for what happened to grand-mère." Scarlet felt like crying again. _It's the wine_ she thought. And before she knew it, Wolf was hugging her again.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. And then they both laughed. "Now I'm the one being silly," Scarlet said and Wolf just shook his head. Scarlet leaned her head on his chest and sighed, "Stars, this will get easier some day right?" She felt Wolf nod. "Apparently wine turns us both in to blubbering fools." They both laughed at this, and they couldn't stop laughing.

Finally, Scarlet looked up into Wolf's bright green eyes. "Grand-mère would have loved you so much," She said, serious this time. Wolf ran a hand though his hair, another adorable thing he did that Scarlet loved.

"You think so?" Wolf asked tentatively. "Even after— I mean, even though I'm a—"

"A big bad wolf?" Scarlet finished for him.

Wolf smiled weakly, "Something like that."

Scarlet nodded, "Trust me, she would have seen right through that tough exterior of yours. She would have immediately recognized you for the marshmallow you really are."

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me a marshmallow?"

Scarlet bit her lip and nodded, "What? It's true."

Wolf released a low growl in his throat and Scarlet could tell he was trying to prove his toughness. She couldn't help but smile, "Those teeth and scars don't fool me, Ze'ev. You might have all these villagers scared but you can't scare me."

Wolf just smiled, knowing she was right. He decided to take her in his arms and bury his face in her curls. "There's my alpha," she whispered.

The music playing was slow and sweet. Wolf and Scarlet started to sway together, dancing. They danced through the song, and when it stopped, they kept on dancing in the silence.

Slowly, Wolf let Scarlet go and took a step back. "Scarlet?" He said.

She looked taken aback, "Yes?"

Slowly, Wolf got down on one knee and took Scarlet's hand in his. Scarlet couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. _Was he about to…_

"Scarlet," Wolf said again, "Will you marry me?"

Scarlet couldn't believe what was happening. Well, she could. She knew they would be together forever, but still, there was something about him actually asking that literally took her breath away. She was trying to form words but nothing was happening. _Yes. Oh my stars, YES!_ But the words wouldn't come out.

Wolf's hands were shaking. _This was stupid,_ he thought, _I don't even have a ring. You can't propose without a ring._ Wolf was already nervous, and Scarlet's silence wasn't helping. He was starting to get worried, maybe he'd misjudged, maybe this wasn't the right moment. He should have gotten a ring. He couldn't just go into town without Scarlet though, even if the villagers had taken to him, it's not like he could pilot the hover. It wouldn't have been a surprise. _Maybe she would have preferred a ring over a surprise?_ Wolf shook his head at his own thoughts, if he knew anything about Scarlet, it's that she didn't care about flashy things like that. But why wouldn't she say anything?

"YES!" Scarlet said very suddenly, causing Wolf to jump slightly. She tried her best to still his shaking hands. "Yes," Scarlet repeated, "Of course, _of course_ I will marry you."

Wolf quickly picked her up into a hug, kissing her, and spinning her around and around.

He finally set her down, their foreheads resting against each others.

"I'm sorry there's no ring," Wolf said sheepishly.

Scarlet was about to roll her eyes but she stopped herself. "I don't need a ring, Ze'ev. The only thing I need is you."

A grin spread across Wolf's face. _Stars, I love this woman,_ he thought.

"Besides," Scarlet continued, "It will be better to pick them up together, that way we can match them." She didn't think it was possible, but Wolf's grin widened. And before she could stop him, he had her up in his arms, spinning around again. They both were laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Scarlet wasted no time telling all of her friends about Wolf's proposal. She couldn't decide who to call first so she video conferenced all of them at once. She knew it was late, and that most (if not all) of them would be asleep, but she was too excited to worry about that now.

Cinder answered first, "Hey Scarlet, something up?" She looked tired, but she clearly had not been sleeping.

"Sorry to comm so late, but I have some news," Scarlet said. Cinder immediately perked up. "Could you get Iko?" Scarlet asked, "I'm waiting for the others and I know she'd kill me is she wasn't here." Cinder nodded and Scarlet watched her leave the screen.

Unfortunately Thorne answered next.

"Spades, Scarlet. Why are you always comming so late?" He asked groggily.

"That was one time, Thorne," Scarlet retorted. "Can you wake up Cress? _She_ was the one I was trying to get ahold of."

"Fine," Thorne grumbled. He handed the portscreen to Cress and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, Cress," Scarlet said when she could finally see her.

Cress yawned, "That's okay. Everything alright?"

"Everything's great, actually,—" But Scarlet was cut off.

"Okay, we're back," Cinder said and Iko waved to to the screen.

"Great," Scarlet said, "Now we're just waiting on—"

"Hello, Scarlet friend," Winter said dreamily as she popped up on the screen.

Scarlet took a deep breath, "Okay. I commed all of you because I have some pretty big news."

Everyone was silent, waiting in anticipation.

Scarlet took another deep breath, "Ze'ev and I are engaged!"

There was immediate delightful squealing from Iko, Cress, and Winter.

"Aces, can't a guy get some sleep?" Thorne was sitting up now and glaring into the screen. Cress punched him.

"Congratulations, Scarlet," Cinder said, smiling wide. "Is Wolf— I mean Ze'ev — Is he there too?"

Scarlet waved Wolf over and he sat down next to her.

"Congratulations you two!" Iko, Cress, Winter, and even Thorne, all screamed at once. Wolf blushed and Scarlet kissed his cheek.

"Really, congratulations Wolf. And Scarlet. You both deserve all the happiness in the world," Cinder said earnestly. Scarlet blushed this time.

"Sooooooooooo," Iko chimed in, "We are starting the planning now, right?"

They all laughed.

"We'll talk more later," Scarlet said, "I just couldn't wait to tell all of you. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Scarlet Benoit-Soon-To-Be-Kesley!" Iko almost screamed, everyone flinched at her sudden outburst, "You CANNOT just tell us you're engaged and expect us to not talk about the wedding!"

"Iko, it's late, and we should let these two enjoy their special night," Cinder said. Scarlet could have kissed her.

"Fine," Iko huffed before turning away from them.

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Congratulations again, we're so happy for you both."

They said their goodbyes, and Iko refused to go until Scarlet promised to comm her first thing in the morning. Finally, Scarlet turned off her portscreen.

"We shouldn't have told Iko," Scarlet joked.

"Are you kidding?" Wolf laughed, "If you want to face her wrath, that's on you, but leave me out of that."

Scarlet laughed as she repositioned herself on the couch, leaning her head on Wolf's shoulder.

"I love you. So, so much," Scarlet said before looking up to him.

Wolf was beaming at her, "I love you too, Scarlet. So much more than anything else."

"Even tomatoes?" Scarlet joked.

Wolf smirked, "Even tomatoes."

He kissed her on the forehead before resting his head on hers.

 **A/N: This is the last chapter for now. It felt like a good place to end. I may return to this story later but we'll see. Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Originally I had wanted to end this story with the proposal. But after a few days of working on other stories, something kept bringing me back to this one. So I guess it's not over yet! I hope you continue to follow and enjoy this story. And thank you to those who encouraged me to write more! :)**

Chapter 13

Despite Iko's constant nagging, Wolf and Scarlet did not set a date for their wedding. In fact, they refused to start any sort of planning. Both of them were okay with a long engagement and neither of them felt the need to have a ceremony anytime soon. They already felt like they were married, and in a lot of ways their bond was deeper and stronger than any rings could symbolize. Eventually Thorne asked Wolf why he had even bothered proposing. Wolf told him that it had felt like the perfect moment and he didn't want to miss it. Cress "awed" over this for days and continuously asked Thorne why he wasn't romantic like that.

Besides, Wolf and Scarlet had a lot of things to distract them from the stress of wedding planning. Things like cuddling by the fire, playing in the snow, and a few fast approaching holidays. Scarlet felt these things were more important than what kind of flowers would be in her bouquet. She eventually said so to Iko and needless to say, she is currently not on speaking terms with Scarlet _or_ Wolf.

But Scarlet knew that Iko's cold shoulder treatment would be ending soon. Wolf's birthday was coming up, and it was going to be his first birthday on Earth (Scarlet imagined they didn't recognize birthdays in the Lunar packs). They had missed his last birthday while they were on the Rampion because Wolf had never brought it up. And Scarlet ended up finding out his birthdate from Cress who was able to hack into the lunar files on all the Special Operatives. Scarlet swore Cress to secrecy and immediately started planning everything she was going to do for Wolf's special day.

Scarlet had it all planned out, and that meant having all of their friends over. Even Iko wasn't stubborn enough to miss something like this.

It was the night before the big day, everyone was on their way, decorations and cake supplies were hidden in the cupboards, and everything was going according to plan. Now, it was up to Scarlet to get Wolf to bed early so that she had time to put it all together.

They were just finishing up dinner when they both heard the chime of Scarlet's portscreen. Scarlet was so surprised she almost dropped the plates she was carrying.

"Are you okay?" Wolf asked. She looked nervous and he couldn't imagine why.

Scarlet ignored him as she rushed over to her portscreen.

SCARLET, WHAT KIND OF PRESENT DO YOU GET FOR SOMEONE WHO'S HALF WOLF? IS IT MORE THAN HALF? HEEELLLLPPPPPP SCARLET!

Scarlet rolled her eyes, leave it to Thorne to ask such a ridiculous question, _and_ to be so insensitive. She quickly typed a response, hoping that Wolf was't getting suspicious. She made sure it was on silent before she headed back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing," Scarlet said, "Cress just had a quick cooking question." She was starting to put the dishes away when she could feel Wolf staring at her. "What?" She asked defensively.

Wolf quickly shied away. "You're acting weird," he mumbled.

Scarlet hung her head, immediately feeling bad about snapping at him. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I think I'm just tired."

Wolf stood up and crossed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go to bed then," he whispered. Scarlet nodded and he took her hand, leading her upstairs.

It was around midnight when Scarlet snuck back downstairs. She started with the cake. She had quite the dinner planned as well but luckily she didn't have to start that tonight.

Once the cake was in the oven, she moved on to the decorations. She covered the living room in streamers and a rather large banner that said "Happy Birthday, Alpha Ze'ev." The decorating took a lot longer than she thought but to be fair she was only one person. She was wrapping streamers around the bannister when the over timer went off. _Stars._ She ran to the kitchen, shutting it off as quickly as she could. She held her breath praying that Wolf was still asleep. After a few moments of silence, Scarlet assumed he was still asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and took the cake out.

Scarlet put the now frosted cake in the fridge and checked her portscreen one last time. It was close to two in the morning. There were comms from Cinder, Thorne, and Jacin all saying that they were in the village. She yawned, shut off her port and headed to bed. She was quietly sneaking up when she ran into a very sleepy Wolf at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing, Scarlet?" Wolf asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I just wanted some water," she replied as innocently as possible.

Wolf frowned, "how come I feel like you're lying to me?"

Scarlet's eyes widened and her heart dropped to the floor. She was at a loss for words. Technically she was lying, but it was for a good reason. She wanted to tell him everything just to erase the pained look from his face. "Ze'ev, I—" She started but he shook his head.

"It's okay, I'm sure you have a good reason," he said before turning and shuffling back to the room. He left Scarlet at the top of the stairs gaping at him. _Oh Ze'ev._ Sometimes she forgot just how delicate he was. She had to stop herself from running after him and spoiling everything. She reminded herself that he just wasn't used to surprise parties. He probably didn't even remember that tomorrow was his birthday. _It will all be worth it_ she reminded herself and with a sigh she slowly headed to bed.

In spite of being up late Scarlet woke up particularly early. She was just too excited to sleep. She turned her head to Wolf lying next to her remembering their conversation from last night. _It's okay_ she thought, _he'll be so happy._ Scarlet watched him as he slept, his chest gently rising and falling. He looked so peaceful. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and she could see his mouth curl into a smile.

"Good morning, Scarlet," he said sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Good morning, Z," she responded as she continued to plant kisses all over his face, "Do you know what today is?"

Wolf's brow furrowed, "Friday?" Scarlet giggled. "No, that's not right. Saturday? Wait, why? Is there something we were supposed to do? Should I have gotten up earlier?" Scarlet was overtaken by a fit of giggles. Wolf rolled over to face her, "And what exactly is so funny?"

Scarlet kissed him again, "You're just so cute. Like, you're literally the cutest."

Wolf frowned, "I am not cute. I'm manly as hell." He rolled away from her as she burst out laughing.

"Stop it, Z!" She said between fits of laughter, "You're adorableness is killing me! Cuteness overload!" Scarlet dramatically pretended to die, falling on top of him, tongue hanging out and all.

Wolf couldn't help but laugh, "Now who's being adorable?" He said as he started to play with her hair. "Seriously Scar, I can't believe you would die on my birthday."

Scarlet immediately sat up. She was genuinely shocked. "You knew?" She asked.

Wolf laughed again, "Scarlet of course I did, you don't just forget when your birthday is. I know I didn't have a normal childhood but give me some credit."

Scarlet was gaping at him, "But you never said anything last year on the ship."

Wolf shrugged, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"I cannot believe you!" Scarlet was basically yelling at this point, "Of course it's a big deal, it's your BIRTHDAY!"

"It's really okay, Scar. I know you'll make up for it this year," Wolf said. Their was something mischievous in his eyes.

Scarlet's jaw dropped to the floor, "What? What are you saying?"

Wolf was thoroughly enjoying her shock, "All I'm saying is that you're not as sneaky as you think you are."

"Tell me what you know," Scarlet demanded.

"Well, I know you were up making food last night, and maybe other things. But I know about the food for sure because I heard the timer and I could smell it," Wolf said proudly.

"When you same out…Why didn't you say something? I thought you were upset." Scarlet looked away, she suddenly looked a bit sad.

"I didn't want you to figure out that I knew," Wolf responded, "And I was right, you were lying."

Scarlet punched him in the arm, "For a good reason, you goon!"

Wolf feigned hurt, "Stars, Scarlet! No need for violence!" Scarlet punched him again, just for good measure. "Scarlet!" He cried, pulling her to him, "I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I didn't mean to do that, but the look on your face this morning was definitely worth it." Wolf wrapped her in a tight hug before she could throw another punch. "Oh, and I do believe your guests are here."

Scarlet wrenched herself out of his grip, "How did you know?!"

Wolf started laughing again, "Our friends are loud. I heard them make their way up the path already. I think they're waiting at the front door." Scarlet sat back looking rather impressed. "Super human hearing," Wolf said with a wink.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "So much for surprising you."

"I'm still surprised," Wolf responded, "Just because I figured it out doesn't mean I wasn't surprised. And it doesn't mean I appreciate it any less." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I know I've said this before but I really don't deserve you."

"Shut up," Scarlet breathed before kissing him. Wolf didn't stop until both of their faces were flushed and they had all but forgotten about their friends outside in the cold.

"I guess we better go get them," Scarlet finally said. She knew that if one of them didn't stop now then they'd be in bed all day. Wolf groaned as she peeled herself away. "Ready to get this party started?"

Wolf smiled and nodded. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs in twenty. _They_ still think you don't know that they're here." Scarlet kissed his cheek one last time and hurried downstairs. Wolf peeked out the window to see the gang standing outside laden with gifts. He quickly started getting ready.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This was the toughest chapter for me. I don't think I'm particularly good at writing the other characters (especially Cinder and Kai) so I apologize if they come off weird or awkward. I feel like this might not be my strongest chapter but I hope this doesn't deter you from following this story!**

Chapter 14

Wolf crept out of the room and could hear everyone talking in excited whispers. He made a point to stomp a few times so they knew he was coming down. The whispering quickly stopped and the lights clicked off. _Stars, these people are sweet_ he thought. He shook his head, smiling to himself, and started down the stairs.

As soon as he hit the bottom step the lights came up and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" He was immediately bombarded with hugs from everyone, even Iko. She still made it clear that as soon as this day was over she would be back to not speaking to them until the wedding planning started.

"Oh, and Winter sends her love," Iko said as she pulled out of the hug. "Her and Jacin had to stay on Luna, but she did send a present with us."

Does Jacin send his love as well?" Scarlet asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…," Iko said a bit shyly, "His exact words were 'whose birthday again?' _But_ I did get him to sign the card which was more than we were hoping for." They all burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright," Thorne interjected, "Where's the food? I was promised home cooked meals today."

"For one, Thorne," Scarlet said, hands on her hips, "You were not promised anything. Two, it's Ze'ev's special day _not_ yours." Thorne was about to interrupt when Scarlet put a hand her hand up to his face, "And three, we just got up so I haven't started the food yet."

"Gross," Cinder and Kai both said at the same time causing Iko, Cress, and Thorne to giggle. Scarlet threw her hands up, "You're all children!" She winked at Wolf before stomping into the kitchen.

Wolf hurried after her, "Scar, I don't mean to be pushy but were you thinking of starting the food now? I'm starving."

Scarlet laughed, "Of course. Anything for you, darling."

Wolf bent down and kissed her on the top of the head, "Do you need any help?"

"No way, go enjoy your party," She said with a shake of her head. Wolf moved closer to her, "Mmmm, no. I think I'd rather stay here with you."

Scarlet snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. Besides I'm just getting a few things started, I'll be out soon." Wolf leaned in a little further, they were just about to kiss when their friends came barreling into the kitchen. "YOU GUYS! Stop hiding from us!," They teased.

Scarlet was not amused. "All of you out," She shouted, "I'm trying to cook in here."

"Only if Wolf comes out here with us, I didn't come all this way for the two of you to make googley eyes at each other all day," Thorne said as Scarlet shooed them out.

"What did you get us in to?" Wolf joked.

"Is it too late to make a run for it?" Scarlet asked. They both smiled and leaned in to each other. "You better get out of here," She continued, "I think I hear them trying to sneak back in here." Wolf nodded and went out to the living room. He was greeting by loud cheering that almost caused Scarlet to drop the pan she was holding.

"Stars," Scarlet mumbled to herself. But despite her outward annoyance she really was happy to be surrounded by their friends again.

The day past by in a blur of good food, LOTS of catching up, and possibly the biggest homemade cake any of them had ever seen (It was decorated with frosting tomatoes and yes it was adorable). It was all too much for Wolf who couldn't stop thanking everyone, especially for all the presents.

"Seriously, if you thank us one more time, we are taking all of them back," Thorne said before receiving punches from Iko, Cinder, Scarlet, and even Cress. Wolf laughed and couldn't stop himself from thanking them for having his back.

But even Thorne's lame jokes couldn't dampen the mood. After all, this was the first time they were all together since Cinder's coronation and none of them wanted this day to be over.

Once things started to quiet down Scarlet broke out the wine and they all crowded on the floor around the fire, just enjoying each other's company and what was left of Wolf's cake.

However, it didn't take long to find out that Kai was the original light weight. They were only a few bottles in when he started professing his love for all of them. After he pronounced that he loved Wolf the most ( _It's his birthday!_ Kai had argued) for the tenth time, Cinder decided it was time to get him to bed. She and Iko got him back to the ship only after making everyone promise to give him a hard time about it in the morning.

Not long after Cinder's departure Scarlet found herself starting to nod off, she was exhausted after her late night decorating and the long day. "Do you want to go to bed?" Wolf quietly asked her as her head started to droop again. "Nuh huh," She said sleepily. "Let me at least put you on the couch," Wolf said as he picked her up and gently laid her down. "I'm not even tired," Scarlet said, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a couple seconds." Wolf smiled as he put a blanket over her. He then motioned for Cress and Thorne to follow him into the kitchen so that they wouldn't wake her.

"What now?" Cress asked as the three of them sat at the table.

"Now we open the present I got Wolf, have a few real drinks, and play cards." Thorne said as he grabbed the bottle of scotch Wolf had unwrapped earlier.

"Captain, shouldn't we do what Wolf wants to do? It is his birthday?" Cress asked.

"That sounds good actually," Wolf said, "I'll grab a deck of cards."

"No need, my friend," Thorne said pulling a deck out of his jacket pocket, "I always come prepared." He started dealing out cards as Wolf poured Thorne and himself a drink, Cress opted to stick with wine.

"Not to be as nosey as Iko," Cress started, "But have you guys set a date for the wedding?"

"Actually, yeah," Wolf replied, "Well, not a specific date but we're giving ourselves a year to get everything together."

"That makes sense," Cress continued, "A lot goes into a wedding."

"Yeah," Wolf took another drink, wincing slightly at the taste, "And we wanted to at least be home for a year before jumping into all that. She hasn't said it outright but I think Scarlet wants to make sure this is where I want to be before we make everything legal."

"Is it?" Thorne asked.

Wolf frowned, "Of course it is."

"Are you only saying that because you just want to be where Scarlet is?" Thorne said and Cress shot him a look that he didn't notice.

Wolf thought about this for a second. "It was at first. I've only ever known life in the packs so of course anything had to be better than that. I didn't know if I would like farm life, all I knew at the time is that I would follow Scarlet anywhere, if she would let me of course." Wolf looked back at Scarlet sleeping. Cress shot another look at Thorne but his eyes were on Wolf, invested in his every word. Wolf turned back before continuing. "I thought for a long time that I was just lucky she still wanted me, after everything, but you guys know about all that." They both blushed, remembering their last trip to the farm. "But you know what? I really like being here, and not just because of Scarlet. I enjoy the work and being around the animals. I like that I get to spend all day outside, or reading, or cooking with Scarlet. And I really can't see myself enjoying anything else as much, I'm really happy here, for so many reasons." Wolf looked down at the table, fiddling with the cards in front of him, "And…" He then looked back up to them, "And I think I deserve it." Cress and Thorne were both beaming at him.

"Well it's about time you were on the same page as all of us," Thorne said as he reached over, clapping him on the shoulder. Cress jumped up from her chair and bounced over to hug him, causing a big toothy grin to spread over Wolf's face.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, Wolf," Cress said, still beaming. "And I'm glad you're finally seeing it for yourself, it's not an easy thing."

"It's something I've spent a lot of time battling," Wolf awkwardly ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn you guys into my emotional support group. Things get a little heavy when I drink. I went through the same thing with Scarlet when she introduced me to hot wine."

Thorne laughed loudly, "Hey at least you're not as bad as Kai. And I'm honored to be a member of your emotional support group. Cinder would be so proud." Cress was staring at him. "What? Last time doesn't count. I've grown"

Wolf and Cress had to stifle their laughter otherwise they'd wake the whole farm.

"Z?" They heard from the other room, "Where are you?"

Wolf stood up, "I'm right here, Scar."

Thorne motioned for him to go, "It's pretty late anyway, we'll see you in the morning."

Wolf nodded before heading into the living room. He lifted Scarlet into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Scarlet asked as he was tucking her in.

"It was the best," he said before kissing her and curling up next to her. "I love you so much, Scar."

Scarlet yawned, "Love you." And then she was already sleeping again. Wolf kissed her on the cheek before falling asleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cinder, Iko, and Kai were quick to leave the next morning, right after breakfast in fact. The others understood, the three of them had countries to run after all.

Thorne and Cress decided to stick around, at least for the day.

"We have to stay," Thorne insisted, "Wolf is going to need his emotional support group when he finds out that you guys are out of tomatoes."

"Stars Thorne, that is the last time I talk to you about anything," Wolf retorted, "But that's beside the point, I've never _cried_ over tomatoes. That's ridiculous."

Cress and Scarlet shared a look. _Boys._

"Please," Thorne scoffed, "We _both_ know that's not true. Who are you going to go to with this kind of stuff. Cinder? Ha! Yeah. Right."

"Wait," Scarlet interjected, "Why did you call yourself his emotional support group?"

"Scar-," Wolf started but Thorne was already cutting him off. "It's not just me, Cress is a part of it too. We were comforting Wolf for the second time now so a title felt fitting."

"Why were you upset?" Scarlet asked and everyone could hear the concern in her voice.

"It wasn't serious, I wasn't upset," Wolf stammered, "After you fell asleep we had a few more drinks and I don't know, we just talked." Scarlet wasn't satisfied. "Okay," Wolf continued, "It's nothing you don't already know. These two are just easy to talk to and, like I said, I had a few drinks so it kind of just came out. I really wasn't upset."

"It's true," Cress chimed in, "Thorne is actually the one who brought it up. And it ended on a happy note."

Wolf was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and Cress was playing with her hair. Thorne was looking back and forth between them not understanding why they looked so nervous.

"You guys are acting like you committed a crime," Scarlet said amused, "I was really just curious."

Wolf and Cress both relaxed.

"I just don't like excluding you from things," Wolf said.

Scarlet snorted, "Ze'ev, I was asleep. You can't exclude me if I'm not conscious."

Wolf smiled sheepishly, "I know. But I don't want you to ever feel left out."

"Awe," Cress said quietly. Thorne rolled his eyes, "Alright enough of the cutesy stuff you two." Cress glared at him. "Fine, you guys are adorable. Whatever." He looked at Cress and she gave a small nod of approval.

"Thorne," Scarlet said putting her arms around the two of them, "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to us."

"And I meant every word," Thorne replied.

Wolf felt his stomach starting to growl, "I'm going to get something else to eat, Scarlet."

"There should be leftovers in the fridge," Scarlet called after him.

"Hey Scarlet, can you let us go now?" Thorne asked.

"Just one more thing," Scarlet said, lowering her voice. "Thank you both for always being there for him. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," Thorne said as Scarlet let them go, "We love him."

Scarlet crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You know what I mean," Thorne said, "Don't be so immature, kid."

"Kid?" Scarlet asked, all humor gone from her voice.

"Wolf!" Thorne yelled and ran toward the kitchen. Scarlet and Cress shook their heads following after him.

"What are you doing, Thorne?" Wolf was holding his plate out of the way as Thorne crouched behind him.

"Scarlet's going to kill me." Thorne whispered just as Scarlet and Cress walked in.

"Well, it was only a matter of time," Wolf said as he pushed Thorne off of him, "Really I'm surprised you lasted this long." The room erupted with laughter.

"I'm glad you all find the idea of my murder so humorous," Thorne pouted, but this only made them laugh more, and Thorne couldn't help himself from joining in.

Thorne and Cress left after dinner. They still had some crates of antidote to drop off and Thorne was anxious to get to their next stop. He had told Wolf that he was surprising Cress with a trip to the Caribbean.

Wolf and Scarlet spent the rest of their evening relaxing and reading one of his new books (Scarlet had gotten him a few for his birthday).

"Are you sure you had a good birthday?" Scarlet asked once Wolf closed the book for the night.

"Of course I did," Wolf said setting it aside.

Scarlet breathed a sigh, "Okay, good. I promise I'll only ask you a few more times."

Wolf let out a laugh, pulling Scarlet into his lap, "And I promise my answer will be the same, no matter how many times you ask." Wolf started to play with Scarlet's curls as she leaned into him.

"So," She said looking up at him, "You managed not to punch Thorne this time?"

Wolf chuckled, "Well, he was actually being helpful this time."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Carswell Thorne?" Scarlet joked.

"I think we have Cress to thank for that one," Wolf said and Scarlet nodded in agreement. They sit in a moment of silence as Scarlet starts pulling at her hoodie strings.

"Go ahead," Wolf said smiling, still playing with her hair.

Scarlet say up, "Go ahead what?"

"Ask me exactly what we talked about," Wolf said looking down at her.

Scarlet crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Wolf buried his face in her hair, "I know it's been killing you all day, go ahead, I'll tell you."

"Scarlet bit her bottom lip, "You're right, I'm sorry but I really want to know."

"I figured," Wolf said, "I do know you pretty well after all." Wolf lifted his head so that he could meet her eyes. "I told them that we set a date pretty far out because I knew you wanted to make sure I was happy here before we officially tied the knot."

Scarlet smiled sheepishly, "You really can read me."

"It's a skill I take great pride in," Wolf continued, "And I'll try and give you the abridged version. Thorne asked if I really liked being here or if I was just sticking around because this is where you want to be."

Scarlet was chewing on the string of her hoodie nervously. "And?" She asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted the answer.

Wolf smiled warmly, "I'll tell you the exact same thing I told them, I can think of a million reasons why this is the only place in the universe for me."

Scarlet dropped the string and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Ze'ev." Wolf wrapped her up even closer. "There's a million reasons why I don't deserve you," she said.

"Isn't that my line?" He joked.

"That doesn't make it less true," Scarlet retorted, "Thank you for telling me that."

"Anything for you, darling" Wolf said as he stood, lifting her into his arms, "Shall we call it a night?"

Scarlet nodded, "You go ahead though, there's someone I need to comm real quick."

Wolf set her down, "Is it who I think it is?"

Scarlet's eyes were full of mischief.

"Good luck to you," Wolf said with a grin. He kissed her on the cheek before climbing up the stairs.

Scarlet went over to her portscreen.

"This better be good, Benoit," a voice answered.

"Iko. It's time," Scarlet said before immediately sliding the port across the table to avoid the fit of squeals that followed.

 **A/N: Thank you again (I'll be thanking you all forever I'm sure) for the great reviews and for continuing to follow this story! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once Iko got the go ahead, things were chaos. In the days to follow Scarlet was constantly being bombarded with comms about different dresses, flower selections, food options, and so on. She was getting so overwhelmed that her portscreen spent most of the time turned off and stuffed under cushions or in the closet. But it didn't do much good, Iko was relentless, eventually getting ahold of Wolf's portscreen. Soon he was receiving mass amounts of pictures and song clips to relay to Scarlet.

"The woman is mad," Scarlet said after the fourth chime from Wolf's portscreen, "I gave Cinder access to you in case of emergencies, not this!"

Wolf picked up his portscreen as it chimed three more times, "According to Iko this is an emergency." Wolf smirked at her before looking back at the port.

"Then she and I have very different definitions of the word," Scarlet huffed.

"There are about twenty pictures of flowers in here," Wolf continued scrolling.

"It's like she's sending me everything she sees! I'll get forty different dress options, I'll send her back three or four that I like and then she send more! How am I ever going to narrow this down?"

"We should have these ones," Wolf said as he held a picture for Scarlet to see.

"Lilies?" She took the portscreen to get a better look.

"I like them," Wolf said, "Maybe those and roses? Red ones, too match."

"To match what?" Scarlet asked, setting the port aside.

"I figured you'd wear a red dress. Or at least something red." Wolf was grinning ear to ear. Scarlet couldn't help but smile back. Wolf's smile was truly infectious.

"Maybe you should be planning the wedding," Scarlet smirked, "You're pretty good at it."

Wolf shrugged, still smiling, "Alright, but you have to fire Iko."

"I can't do that," Scarlet groaned as she laid her head down on the table.

"Why not?" Wolf asked.

"You know why," Scarlet said, head still down.

"I don't actually," Wolf's tone changed, "She's obviously stressing you out and going way overboard. This is our wedding and I don't think we actually need all of this."

Scarlet lifted her head back up, "I already told she could help. I created this monster, I can't go back on her now."

"Well we can at least set up some boundaries. It's getting a little bit ridiculous and I really hate to see you so stressed," he said.

"Like what?" Scarlet said as she scooted her chair close enough to lean her forehead against his arm.

Wolf didn't answer immediately, he was trying to think of the best way to go about this. "I got it," He said after a moment, "It's almost too easy, I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner."

Scarlet lifted her head, "What is it?"

"We just tell her that if she wants to continue being apart of the planning then she will have to wait for us to contact her, not the other way around," Wolf said triumphantly.

Scarlet was amused, "You really think she'd go for that? I think you're forgetting who we are dealing with. She doesn't take no for an answer."

"But it's not just saying no," Wolf continued, "It's an ultimatum. I think she would rather have a small say than no say at all."

Scarlet pondered this for a moment. "Well it's worth a shot," She said with a shrug, "Besides, it's not like we have anything to lose."

"Exactly," Wolf said with a smile.

Scarlet took his portscreen and typed out a comm. "Okay, it has been done." She set the port down and they both waited for the response. As soon as it chimed, Scarlet snatched it back up. A grin spread across her face as she showed the comm to Wolf.

FINE.

Wolf felt his smile grow larger.

Scarlet put the port down and leaned into him. "Why Ze'ev, you didn't tell me you were an evil genius."

Scarlet was noticeably less stressed in the weeks to follow. They were actually getting a lot of things done now that they weren't being bombarded with new ideas everyday. That being said, Scarlet still went to Iko for dress ideas which according to Iko was the most important part of the whole thing. Scarlet tried to argue that the marriage was the most important thing but Iko was not hearing it (Wolf eventually had to step in and calm down a fuming Scarlet). But letting Iko help with the dress was a small price to pay because they had almost everything done by the new year. The only really big thing left was Wolf's tux.

"Ze'ev, come on we gotta go!" Scarlet called up the stairs, "We're going to be late!"

It was a cold January day and Scarlet was impatiently waiting by the door, ready to head into the village. They were supposed to be meeting a tailor to get a fitting for Wolf's tuxedo, and they were going to miss it if he didn't hurry up.

"Z!" Scarlet called again, "What are you doing up there?" Still no answer. "Stars," Scarlet muttered as she stomped up the staircase and into their room. "You better be ready to go, we really can't-" the words were lost when found that Wolf wasn't in the room. "What?" Scarlet said mostly to herself as she turned on her heel and marched back out into the landing. "Ze'ev Kesley," she yelled, "Where are you?" Before she could storm out of the house she heard a crunch of gravel and the back door open. A nervous looking Wolf came through. "Z, what were you doing outside?"

"Hiding," Wolf said sheepishly.

"What? Why?" Scarlet asked before shaking her head, "Nevermind, we have to leave now."

"Scarlet," Wolf groaned, "Is there any other way to do this? Can't someone come here?"

"Ze'ev we've been over this," Scarlet was frustrated and didn't feel like hiding it. "There's only one tailoring shop nearby and they don't make house calls. And unfortunately we can't just order you one, it has to be custom made."

"I know," Wolf started awkwardly rubbing his neck, "I'm just really dreading this."

"I know, Z, I do, but we have to do this and we have to go now," Scarlet hurriedly threw a scarf around his neck before taking his arm and leading him out the door. "If we miss this appointment, it will be months before we can get another one."

Wolf let her lead him to the hover but continued to drag his feet, his own small act of defiance.

They landed the hover outside the shop just in the nick of time and Scarlet hurried Wolf into the shop. "Maurine!" Scarlet called as they walked through the door, "We're here!"

An older woman came out from behind a curtain towards the back of the shop. She was carrying a basket that she immediately dropped when she caught sight of Wolf.

"Oh my," she said quietly before dropping to the floor to pick up the spilled scissors, pins, and measuring tapes. Scarlet rushed over to help her. "I'm sorry," Maurine stammered, "When you commed me- I had no idea-"

Wolf's face was tomato red.

Scarlet and Maurine finished gathering the supplies and stood back up. Maurine crossed over to Wolf. "You must be Ze'ev," She said, holding out her hand to him. Wolf gave her a quick nod before awkwardly taking her small hand in his huge one.

"Sorry if I scared you," Wolf said, quickly dropping his hand back to his side. Scarlet put a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled slightly at her touch before quickly shying away again.

"Scare me?" Maurine let out a small chuckle, "Darling, you don't frighten me. You're too handsome to be frightening." Wolf felt his face get warmer and shifted awkwardly. Scarlet held back a giggle.

"You're fiancé on the other hand," Maurine went on as she lead Wolf in front of a mirror, "I think the whole town is afraid of that one."

Wolf turned back to smile at Scarlet, "I can believe that."

Scarlet shook her head before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Maurine absolutely adored Wolf, just as Scarlet knew she would. They joked and laughed through the whole fitting and Wolf wasn't sure why he had been so nervous. Scarlet sat back, proud of herself for how well her plan worked out. She knew Maurine was going to love him (she believed everyone would once they got to know him), because she was kind and would see past his lupine features. She also knew that Maurine would talk Wolf up to the rest of the village, solving the tux problem and the village problem in one trip. She was beaming at the two of them as Wolf stepped away from the mirror and started putting his jacket and scarf back on.

"You, Ze'ev, are definitely the biggest man I've ever had to make a suit for," Maurine said and Wolf hunched over, trying to make himself smaller. "But," Maurine continued, "You are also the most handsome man I've ever made anything for." She laughed as Wolf shied away. "You stop that, there's nothing for you to be shy about. Scarlet here is one lucky girl."

"Don't I know it," Scarlet said, standing up from her chair and kissing Wolf on the cheek. "When should we expect the suit, Maurine?"

"Hmmm, give me two months," She replied, "I have two months right?"

"Yes," Scarlet laughed, "We wouldn't rush you with something like this."

"Good," Maurine said, "I want to make sure he looks perfect for your special day. And remember, you come to me if you need any alterations on your dress. Yes?"

"Of course," Scarlet said, tugging on her own coat.

They were on their way out when Wolf stopped dead in his tracks.

"Z, what's-" Scarlet stopped when she saw the kids gawking at Wolf through the window, some of them looked genuinely scared. Their parents were even worse, glaring and shooting dirty looks at Wolf.

"C'mon, let's go," Scarlet said as Maurine rushed over and closed the curtain. Wolf reluctantly followed Scarlet out of the shop.

"Monster!" They heard a few people yell as they hustled to the hover. Wolf got inside quickly and Scarlet was just about to get in the driver's side when someone grabbed her arm.

"We don't want his kind around town," the woman said sternly.

Scarlet slammed the hover's door, "Well that's too bad because he lives here and he has just as much right as you to go wherever he damned well pleases," Scarlet was fuming and the woman backed down. "And if anyone else has a problem with him, you all will have to answer to me," Scarlet continuing, scolding every gawking villager. "I'm tired of this. He's a good man, much better than the lot of you, and it's about time you show him the respect he deserves." She got into the hover, slamming the door again and quickly sped off, leaving the gawking villagers behind them.

Wolf was silent the whole way home. When they got back to the farm Wolf slipped out without a word, heading towards the wood behind the house.

"Ze'ev wait," Scarlet called after him, but by time she got around back, he was already running. She watched him disappear into the trees before slowly making her way inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, my Camp NaNoWriMo project has taken up most of my free time. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for the reviews and for continuing to follow this story :)**

Chapter 17

Wolf heard someone approaching long before they reached him. He assumed that it would be Scarlet, but once they got closer he realized he didn't recognize their smell. He sighed, unsure of what to do. If he stayed where he was behind the tree there was a chance that whoever was approaching would walk right by him. But he could slip away now and hope that he'd make it out of sight before they showed up. The latter was too risky. He didn't want to risk surprising anyone else and seeing the fear in their eyes. He opted for staying still, hoping whoever this was would eventually stop getting closer.

But Wolf was not having much luck today. This mystery person only continued to get closer, causing him to cringe with each step. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with any more of these villagers.

Wolf hunched his shoulders and looked down to the ground just as a small child stepped out from the other side of his tree.

"Hello," she said a little startled.

Wolf looked up to her and mumbled a quick hello back. _She must be one of the kids from the farm next to ours_ he thought.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked innocently.

Wolf felt his shoulders relax. He looked up to meet her gaze and found that she didn't flinch or gasp or any of the normal fearful expressions. There she was, head cocked to one side, looking genuinely concerned for him. Wolf had to stop himself from smiling, he still didn't want to risk showing his fangs. Just because she wasn't scared now doesn't mean that a mouth full of sharp teeth wouldn't send her running.

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied.

"Oh, I'm not alone," She said. Naturally, Wolf raised an eyebrow at her. "Well. I'm alone right now I guess. I was playing hide n' seek with my brothers. They're probably looking for me still cause I'm a pretty good hider."

"I'll bet you are," Wolf responded. He didn't have much experience around kids so he wasn't really sure what to say, but she seemed pleased with his response.

" _Soooooo,_ what are you doing out here, anyway?" She asked again as she sat down next to him.

Wolf awkwardly inched away from her, "I guess I just wanted to be alone."

"Why? Being alone isn't very fun," She said.

Wolf shrugged, "Sometimes being alone is better. People aren't always the, uhm, nicest."

She pondered this. "Yeah. Sometimes my brothers pick on me and sometimes I think it's better when they aren't around. Is it like that?"

Wolf nodded.

"Was someone mean to you?" She asked innocently.

Wolf nodded again.

"Why didn't you just beat them up? You probably could," She said, causing Wolf to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I could have. But that would have made it worse. People already think I'm scary."

"But you're so nice," She argued, "Why would anyone think you're scary?"

Wolf sighed. "Because I'm different."

"That's stupid. Everyone's different." She said, crossing her arms very seriously.

Wolf laughed again, "How old are you?"

"Seven," She said proudly.

"Seven? Well you're very smart for your age," Wolf said with a grin.

"Thank you," She said, smiling back at him.

The two of them sat together for a moment, listening to the nearby creek.

"You're Scarlet's friend aren't you?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"How do you know that?" He responded, a little taken back.

She rolled her eyes which got him to smile, " _Everyone_ knows that."

This made him laugh. "Yes I suppose everyone does. My name's Ze'ev.

"Hm. That's a weird name."

"You think so?" He asked her, "Why? What's your name?"

"Sarah," She replied.

"Hmm. That is a pretty normal name," Wolf smirked.

"Of course it is," Sarah said with another roll of her eyes. She reminded him of Scarlet.

 _Scarlet._

Wolf stood up rather quickly, startling Sarah.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she clambered up.

"I need to make things right with someone back home," Wolf responded. "Would you like me to help you find your brothers?"

Sarah nodded and slipped her tiny hand into his. Wolf was slightly taken aback by this sign of trust. She started skipping, pulling him with her. "Let's go then!" She said happily and continued toward the small trail that led out of the woods.

They were just stepping out of the trees when they ran in to Scarlet. She also had two boys trailing behind her.

"There you are," One of the boys said, breathing a sigh of relief, "We thought maybe you got lost."

Sarah shook her head, "Sorry, I got distracted while I was looking for a hiding spot."

Scarlet crossed over to Wolf. "Everything okay?" She asked. Wolf nodded and took her hand.

"Thank you for walking me back," Sarah said to Wolf before releasing his other hand.

Wolf smiled softly, "Thank you for talking to me."

She beamed up at him.

"Yeah, thank you for making sure our sister got back okay," The older boy said. Wolf nodded in acknowledgment. "Race you back!" The boy cried and the three kids took off sprinting towards their farm.

Wolf and Scarlet watched the kids scamper back up the hill and made sure that they made it back to their property before starting back home.

"So," Scarlet said, finally breaking the silence, "It looks like you made a new friend."

Wolf smiled to himself, "Yeah, I think I did." He looked over to Scarlet to see that she was beaming at him. "Hey," He continued, "I'm sorry about running out earlier."

Scarlet shook her head, "Don't be. If you hadn't, I don't think you'd be feeling better."

Wolf looked off in the direction of the house where the kids lived. Scarlet was right, as she usually was.

Scarlet saw is far off look, "What are you thinking about, big guy?"

Wolf turned back to her, "I'm thinking that everything is going to be okay. And maybe you were right all along."

Scarlet gave him a puzzled look, "About what?"

"About the villagers coming around to me," He said. They were at the house now and Wolf walked in to the back door, Scarlet following closely behind.

"I told you," Scarlet said proudly, "Sarah is proof that they just need a chance to get to know you." Wolf nodded in agreement. "You seemed pretty taken with that kid though," Scarlet teased, "Maybe we should have one of our own?"

"A kid?" Wolf exclaimed, "Scarlet I really don't think I'm—"

But Scarlet stopped him, "I'm kidding, Z. One thing at a time. Let's get married first and then maybe we can talk about kids." She winked and Wolf felt all the tension leave his body.

"That sounds fair," He said and gave her a quick kiss and started towards the kitchen.

Scarlet smiled to herself, shaking her head. She kicked off her boots and followed her fiancé into the kitchen.

In the months to follow, Wolf got more and more comfortable in the village. Sarah had made sure that every kid in town knew what a good person Wolf was. Now a days he couldn't go anywhere in the village without a trail of kids following behind. And because the children loved him so, the adults started to see that Wolf was the absolute opposite of the monster they had all initially thought he was.

If that wasn't enough, Maurine had a pretty big influence with the town and she would not stand for any cruelties directed at Wolf. Pretty soon, Wolf was able to go into town without facing any sort of prejudice. Instead he mostly received welcome and appreciation from the villagers.

Wolf always knew that the he could call Benoit Farms home. But now? Now he truly felt like the entire village of Rieux was his home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I just think that everything is starting to really get her down. She seems exhausted and frustrated all the time," Wolf explained.

"Are you saying she's not excited about it?" Thorne asked.

"No, that's not it. I just think everything is stressing her out. Even _more_ than when Iko was planning in charge," Wolf responded.

"Spades…" Thorne said quietly.

Wolf had commed Thorne the minute Scarlet left for town. They were supposed to pick up his suit today, but Wolf feigned feeling sick so that he could get some advice while she was out. The wedding was only a month away now and there had been one downside to the villagers accepting Wolf, now they all wanted to be a part of the wedding. And of course they made sure that everyone in the world knew that one of Rieux's own was going to be the first Earthen to marry a Lunar in generations. They meant well but they created a media frenzy that neither of them could escape.

"It's all of the attention," Wolf continued, "Scarlet and I can't go anywhere without reporters tracking us down to ask about the wedding."

"That sounds sweet," Thorne said, "It's like the whole world is invested in your love."

"Trust me, it's anything but sweet," Wolf argued.

"Always the pessimist. Do you know what I'd give to be constantly bombarded by paparazzi?"

Wolf raise an eyebrow, "You can't be serious."

Thorne threw up his hands in defense, "All I'm saying is that I wouldn't be complaining. I'd love to have a little more attention. Everyone invested in you? What could be so bad about that?"

Wolf put his face into his hands and shook his head. "Thorne, imagine you are at dinner with Cress. The two of you are sitting outdoors, enjoying your meal and each other's company when out of nowhere a journalist walks up and asks Cress if she's marrying you as some sort of stunt. As if you're not sitting right there."

"Okay—" Thorne started before getting cut off.

"No," Wolf continued, "Let me finish." Thorne nodded for him to go on. "Of course, Cress tries to shoo the reporter away, only for another to approach and ask her if someone put her up to this."

"Wolf—" But Wolf continued to talk over him.

"And then there are three or four of them, shouting over each other. 'Are you two actually in love?' 'What does this union mean for Earth and Luna?' And on and on, until the two of you are forced to get up and leave. That's what Scarlet and I are dealing with."

"Stars, Wolf. I'm really sorry. I didn't know," Thorne responded.

"Doesn't sound so glamorous now, does it?" Wolf smirked.

"No," Thorne said, "No it doesn't."

"I just want to make it stop. Scarlet doesn't deserve all this attention and stress."

"What are you thinking?" Thorne asked.

Wolf sighed, "I don't know yet."

"Well," Thorne started, "If there is anything I can do to help, just say the word."

Wolf smiled, "Thanks, Thorne."

Thorne winked, "Really, it's my pleasure."

Wolf suddenly spun around in his chair.

"What's wrong?" Thorne asked.

"It's Scarlet, I gotta go." Wolf shut off his port before Thorne could answer. He quickly moved to the couch and pulled a blanket on. He cracked open a book just as Scarlet came in through the door.

"Hello?" Scarlet called from the door.

"In here, Scar!" Wolf called back.

Scarlet came into the living room, tossed the tux bag on a nearby chair and dropped onto the couch next to Wolf.

"Tough day?" Wolf asked as he put his arm around her.

"You won't believe what happened in town," Scarlet exclaimed.

Wolf smiled, "Try me."

Scarlet sighed before launching into her story. "So I'm leaving Maurine's shop, everything had gone smoothly thus far. We had a lovely chat, although she was rather disappointed that you hadn't tagged along."

Wolf smiled bashfully, "Tell her I'm sorry next time you see her."

"Tell her yourself," Scarlet went on, "She'll be at the wedding. Anyway, like I said everything was going fine, until I left the shop. That's when a journalist cornered me by the hover." Scarlet heard a low growl in Wolf's throat. "I told him to get lost and managed to get in the hover before anyone else showed up." Scarlet felt Wolf relax. "I was almost home when I got this weird feeling. So I pulled the hover off the road—"

"Scarlet, you didn't," Wolf said, a hint of anger in his voice, "That could have been really dangerous."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, 'I can handle myself you know. It's not like I didn't have a plan."

"Yeah, but—" Wolf started to argue but stopped when he saw that Scarlet was glaring at him. He sighed and nodded for her to go on.

"I pulled the hover off the road, grabbed my shot gun out of the back just in time to see a smaller hover coming around the bend in the wood. I wanted to find out who it was so I took the gun into the middle of the road." She could feel him tensing up again. "Of course they stopped, and _of course_ it was the reporter from outside Maurine's shop. He tried to follow me home!"

"This is getting out of hand," Wolf growled.

"Well. I don't think it will happen again," Scarlet said proudly.

Wolf suddenly felt very nervous. His leg started jogging and he looked around. "Scar, you didn't…kill—"

"WHAT?!" Scarlet yelled, startling Wolf. She looked at him, a ball of nerves, before bursting with laughter. "No, Z, I didn't kill anyone," She managed to get out in between fits of laughter. "You're first assumption is that I killed him?"

Wolf managed to relax a little bit, "Well. It's just that you're not one to make idle threats and if he was threatening you in anyway…" Wolf stopped to gather his words. "I just know that you wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Scarlet's laughter finally subsided. "I think you believe I'm tougher than I actually am."

Wolf shook his head.

"Fine, maybe you're right. I did give him quite the scare. I really don't think anyone will try following me again."

"For their sakes, they better not," Wolf grinned at her.

Scarlet snuggled closer to him, "So how are you? Felling better?"

"I'm better now that you're back," He replied.

Scarlet kissed him on the cheek, "You're too much sometimes, you know?"

Wolf shook his head again, causing Scarlet to laugh. "You're perfect." She kissed him again before standing up. "I'm going to put this in the room, then should we make some food?" Wolf nodded before watching her walk away and up the stairs. It took all of his willpower not to immediately follow her up, instead he grabbed his portscreen and punched in a quick message.

I HAVE AN IDEA. CAN YOU COME TO THE WEDDING EARLY? SAY, THREE DAYS?

Wolf tapped his fingers on the couch nervously waiting for a response. He kept an eye on the stairs to make sure Scarlet wasn't on her way back down. He heard the chime.

OF COURSE. ANYTHING WE CAN BRING?

Wolf's heart started to beat faster. _This just might work,_ he thought as he typed in one last message.

ALL THE WEDDING DECORATIONS YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON. BUT WE'LL TALK MORE TOMORROW. FOR NOW CAN YOU GET AHOLD OF THE OTHERS?

Wolf hit send and had to wait all of two seconds for Thorne's response.

CONSIDER IT DONE.

Wolf let out a sigh of relief. He set down the portscreen and crossed to the bottom of the stairs, where he could still hear Scarlet moving around in their room. He quickly made his way up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Can I tell you something, Scarlet?" Cress asked innocently. Scarlet was leaning against the wall near the hallway. She was trying to catch her breath and enjoying the ridiculous dancing of her friends when Cress sidled up next to her.

"If you're about to tell me how beautiful I look again then the answer is no," Scarlet replied with a grin. She leaned in and rested her head on Cress's shoulder.

"Actually, I was going to tell you how gorgeous you looked," Cress said, causing both of them to laugh.

"I guess that's alright," Scarlet joked. Everything had been perfect. She really couldn't have asked for a better wedding, group of friends, or husband. She felt a smile spreading over her face as her and Cress stood there watching everyone they loved together and without a care in the world.

"Cress!" Thorne shouted from across the room, breaking them both from their moment. Cress looked at Scarlet, wanting to make sure it was okay to leave her side.

"You better not keep him waiting," Scarlet said with a nod. Cress hugged her one more time before scampering off to Thorne's side. Scarlet let out a laugh as she watched him break out some truly terrible dance moves. She let out a small sigh of content right before she felt a large hand take her arm, pulling her into the hallway.

"Ze'ev," She said as soon as she was facing him, "How long have you been lurking here?"

Wolf made a face at her, "I have not been lurking. I was merely waiting for a good moment to steal my wife away."

They shared a smiled before she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Do you think people will notice if we disappear?" Wolf whispered before continuing a trail of kisses down her neck.

"You're terrible, of course they will," Scarlet protested as she felt Wolf's hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"You're no fun," he whispered as he buried himself deeper into her neck, taking her in.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," Scarlet said before shaking her head. "That's not true. I can believe this, because you're perfect, and of course you would find a way to throw me the perfect wedding."

Wolf lifted his head up so that he could look at her. His heart lurched as he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Scarlet," he said as he took her face in his hands, "Scarlet, what's wrong."

Scarlet placed her hands on his head and shook her head again. "Nothing's wrong," she whispered, having a tough time fighting back the tears. "I just didn't know I could love someone so much."

"Stop that," Wolf said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I can't help it," Scarlet said as she carefully wiped her eyes.

Wolf closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He then said two words so quietly that Scarlet almost missed them.

"What are you thanking me for this time?" She smiled to herself, keeping their heads pressed together.

"For being my wife," Wolf replied just as quietly. Scarlet felt her heart herself swooning.

"Maybe you're right," She said, pulling herself away from him.

"About what?" Wolf asked.

"I don't think they'll notice if we disappear for just a bit longer." Scarlet said as she pulled his bow tie off, flashing him a wicked grin. Scarlet yelped as he abruptly picked her up over his shoulder and quickly closed the distance between them and the stairs. He was about to head up when something caught his attention.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked

"Cinder and Kai are missing," Wolf responded.

Scarlet frowned, "How rude of them to skip out on our wedding like that."

Wolf tried to hold back his laughter, "Too be fair, we are doing the same thing. I think you're just annoyed that they had the same idea before us."

Scarlet sniggered, "Shut up, am not."

"Think we can still sneak away?" Wolf asked.

"If they can, then we definitely can. It is our day after all," Scarlet said very matter of factly. Wolf took one last look into the living room to make sure they hadn't been noticed, and then quietly made his way up the stairs.

"Alright you can put me down now," Scarlet said as Wolf carried into their room, kicking the door she behind him.

"As you wish," Wolf said, and promptly tossed her on to the bed.

—

Thorne was just getting Cress a drink when he saw Wolf sneaking upstairs, Scarlet slung over his shoulder and giggling. He watched them disappear, smiling to himself, before heading back into the living room.

"Hey," He said, reaching out for Cress' hand."

"Hey yourself," She smiled, "I see you managed to forget my drink."

Thorne pulled her into him so that he could whisper. "I think it's time we make ourselves scarce."

Cress drew back, wide eyed. "You mean…?"

Thorne nodded.

"Then yes, we should definitely do that," Cress said quickly, "Should we let the others know?"

"Leave that to me," Thorne said, "Speaking of disappearing love birds, have you seen Cinder and Kai?"

Cress' eyes got a little wider, "You don't think?"

Thorne quickly shook his head, "No way."

Cress relaxed a little bit.

"Maybe we'll run into them on our way to the ship. C'mon, follow my lead," Thorne said as he took her hand and led her to the others. "Hey everyone, Cress and I fancied some fresh air, care to join?"

Émilie lifted her head from the arm of the couch. "I think I might head home actually, I didn't realize how late it was." She yawned and stood up. "Where is Scarlet?"

"The newlyweds needed some time alone," Thorne quickly stepped in, "We'll walk you out." Thorne and Cress led her to the door.

"Well," Iko said as she turned the music off, "We should probably follow them."

"So what? We're going to stand around outside until Thorne tells us it's okay to come back?" Jacin started but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Winter.

"It's okay, a walk would be nice," Winter said as she took his arm.

Jacin smiled, "Then a walk is exactly what you'll have."

Iko rolled her eyes as she followed the couple outside.

The five of them waved to Émilie as she made her way down the path.

"Party over already?" A voice said from behind them. They whirled around to see Kai and Cinder.

"And where have you two been?" Iko asked.

"Oh, you know, just uhm, exploring," Cinder awkwardly replied. Kai squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Uh huh. Exploring." Iko looked the two of them up and down suspiciously.

"Is that a ring?" Cress piped in and all eyes fell to Cinder's hand.

Cinder felt herself starting to heat up, "Yes, ah, well. Kai…" She looked to Kai for help.

"Oh. My. Stars." Iko threw herself into Cinder, engulfing her in a hug. "I knew it. I just knew it. I'm so happy!" She then pulled Kai into the hug, squeezing them both as tightly as she could manage.

"It seems that we have another cause for celebration," Jacin leaned into Winter who was starting to tear up.

"Yeah, good thing we have a lot of champagne left," Thorne said, nudging Jacin.

"Alright, alright," Cinder said as Iko finally let them go, "We really don't want to make a big deal out of this. It's Scarlet and Wolf's day, so can we please just keep this between us? I don't want to make this any less about them."

"If you were worried about that then why did you get engaged?" Janice asked. Kai and Cinder both scowled at him. "I'm just stating a fact," He said with a shrug.

"Okay," Kai said cooly, "I understand your point, but Cinder is right. Can we keep this a secret? At least for now? We weren't exactly planning on telling any of you."

"Really? In that case you should have—" Jacin started.

"We get it Jacin," Cinder interrupted. Janice merely shrugged again, turning his attention back to Winter. Cinder was about to say something when she heard the sound of boots squishing through mud. They all turned to see Scarlet and Wolf trudging towards them. Scarlet had her read sweater wrapped tightly around her dress.

"Aren't you all cold out here?" Scarlet asked.

"We wanted to make sure Émilie got to her hover safely," Thorne said and the others nodded.

"Oh, Émilie left already?" Scarlet asked. Cress nodded. "That's fair," Scarlet continued, "I see you all found Cinder and Kai." They all looked at her confused.

"We noticed they had disappeared earlier," Wolf said.

"Told you," Kai said quietly to Cinder, who playfully punched him in return.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm freezing. What do you say we go back inside?" Scarlet said. Cress nodded in agreement and the two of them started making their way back with Wolf following closely behind.

"Hey wait up," Thorne called, "You guys will never believe it but Cinder and Kai are engaged!"

"THORNE!" Cinder and Kai yelled but it was too late. Scarlet and Wolf stopped dead in their tracks. Cinder was fuming, "You are dead, Thorne." She immediately ran after him, chasing him around the farm.

"Is that true?" Wolf asked Kai, he and Scarlet were both staring at him. Kai shifted uneasily and awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Yeah," He replied, "It's true." Wolf and Scarlet walked quickly back to him, immediately smothering him in a double hug. Cinder stopped chasing Thorne when she saw this.

"That is great news," Scarlet and pulled away from Kai. "Cinder, get over here."

"Congratulations," Wolf said as he enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. Once he set her back down she was immediately pulled into Scarlet's arms. "We're both so happy for you guys," Scarlet said.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Cinder asked.

Scarlet looked confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"You know, for stealing your day," Cinder said.

Scarlet shook her head and hugged her again. "Don't be ridiculous," She released her and they both smiled. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've made this day even better."

This was another rare moment where Cinder was secretly glad that she couldn't cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to apologize in advance that this is not a new chapter, and that I'm posting chapter 20 again. However, it was the only way I could get the right edits in. AND I promise to have a new chapter up soon! :)**

Chapter 20

"Scar!" Wolf called up the stairs, "We have to get going!"

Scarlet closed the lid of the suitcase she was packing and sighed. "Coming!" She called down to him as she heaved the case off the bed. She scanned the room one last time before grabbing her hoodie and heading down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Wolf asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Maybe it's not a good time-" Scarlet started. "Maybe we should wait another week or two."

"Scarlet," Wolf said gently as he took her hand, "We don't have to go at all if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to go," Scarlet replied quickly. "Of course I want to. It's just that-"

"You're worried about the farm," Wolf said.

"Yes," Scarlet sighed, "Am I being stupid?"

Wolf shook his head, "Absolutely not. Of course you're worried, we haven't left since- Well you know." He slowly led her to the couch and they both sat down. "But everything is going to be fine," Wolf continued. "This isn't like last time. Everything is paid, the androids are in working order, and Émilie will be making the deliveries."

Scarlet leaned back into the couch, "You know that's not what I'm worried about."

Wolf smiled, "Yeah, well, in his defense, he does have Cress. And really, she's the one we asked to keep an eye on things. If you think about it, he's kind of just our chauffeur."

Scarlet laughed, "You're right, as usual." She suddenly got very serious, and found herself staring off. "I can't really blame him. Leaving just makes me nervous. This farm is all I have left of her."

Wolf immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "I know. Scarlet, I'm serious, we don't have to go anywhere. We can call the whole thing off."

Before she could answer, they heard the familiar sound of a large cargo ship crushing some of their crops.

Scarlet threw her hands in the air, "Why did we even bother building that landing pad?" Wolf shrugged, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"Well," Scarlet said as she stood up, "It's a little late to back out now, don't you think?"

Wolf shook his head, "You know that's not true."

"I know," She said, grabbing her suitcase, "I don't want to."

A grin spread across Wolf's face. "Let's get going then, we have a honeymoon to be on," Scarlet said as she took his hand and pulled him from the couch. Wolf grabbed the rest of the luggage and they both hurried out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you missed the landing pad again," Scarlet grumbled from her seat behind Thorne.

"I still think you guys moved it," Thorne replied.

"Moved it?" But before Scarlet could say more she felt a large hand touch her knee. She took a deep breath and took Wolf's hand, lacing her fingers between his. How he can stay so calm all the time, I'll never know Scarlet thought to herself.

"Well, can we at least take off these ridiculous blindfolds? I never agreed to this."

"No way," Thorne said, "Its a small price to pay to have the best pilot in the world fly you around."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm choosing to ignore that last part. Besides! It will ruin the surprise."

"We don't even know where you're taking us!"

"Exactly," Thorne continued, "And I want to keep it that way until we get there. If I take the blindfolds off, you'll recognize the area."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, irritated that Thorne couldn't see it. "You do realize that Ze'ev and I have only ever been to Luna and France-"

"Wolf's been to Africa," Thorne cut in quickly.

"Right… but-"

"And you've both been to the Eastern Commonwealth." Thorne said, continuing to ignore her. "The Annual Eastern Commonwealth Ball wasn't even that long ago! Seriously Scarlet how could you forget?"

Scarlet was fuming. "I didn't forget. It just-"

"You forgot."

Scarlet clenched tightly around Wolf's hand and he could tell it was time to cut in. Slowly he let go of Scarlet's hand, slipped out of his seat and over to Thorne.

"Thorne," Wolf whispered.

Thorne just about jumped three feet in the air. "Stars, Wol-" But Wolf clamped a hand over his mouth muffling the rest of his name.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked, suddenly nervous that Wolf had moved his hand away from hers.

"Nothing," Thorne said a little too quickly. "Everything's fine."

Wolf got closer so that Scarlet wouldn't hear him. "Stop aggravating her," Wolf whispered. "I know you're doing us a favor by flying us around, and we appreciate it, but this is our honeymoon and you need to lay off." Wolf quickly found the front of Thorne's shirt, pulling him closer to his face, before pulling his own blindfold down. "Got it?" He asked, baring his teeth ever so slightly. Thorne swallowed and gave a small, quick nod. Wolf shoved him away before sauntering back to his seat, glad that his lupine features were good for something, even if it was just putting Thorne in his place. Wolf fastened himself back into the seat and then leaned over and gently removed Scarlet's blindfold. "Don't worry Thorne," Wolf said, "We promise to be surprised no matter what."

"Thank you," Scarlet whispered and Wolf took her hand in his.

"You two have no sense of romance," Thorne grumbled causing both Wolf and Scarlet to laugh. Thorne couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Seriously, where are we?" Scarlet asked as Thorne led the two of them down the ramp.

"You really don't know?" Thorne turned back to them, a look of excitement on his face. "I thought for sure you'd figure it out once we re entered Earth's atmosphere."

"I told you we'd be surprised," Wolf nudged Thorne with his shoulder as they passed him.

"In that case," Thorne continued, "Welcome to Alaska!"

Wolf and Scarlet stood from the bottom of the ramp, gazing in wonder at their surroundings.

"This place is beautiful," Scarlet said quietly.

"It's perfect," Wolf said, wrapping an arm around her. "Good call, Thorne."

Thorne reached the bottom of the ramp and stood next to him. "I like to think I know you guys a little bit." He took a few steps and then turned back again. "Shall we?"

Wolf and Scarlet nodded eagerly and the three of them set off through the trees.

Thorne led them on a hike through the most breathtaking forest either of them had ever seen. They stopped to gaze at a far off mountains and the sparkling ocean that couldn't be more than a few miles away. Finally, they reached a clearing and a rather large, comfortable looking cabin.

"Thorne," Scarlet started, "How did you…?"

"My family owns a bunch of Summer houses and getaways," Thorne replied, "And this is one of them."

"How could we ever thank you for this?" Scarlet said, emotion getting the best of her.

"It's nothing really," Thorne answered, "Maybe next time we come to visit, don't move the landing pad?"

Scarlet snorted, "I guess we have a deal."

Thorne winked at her and then dropped the bags he was carrying off on the porch. "Well then, looks like I better get going. Wouldn't want Cress to start worrying." Scarlet and Wolf stepped onto the porch. "Everything you could need, and or want, is inside. There's a path that leads to the ocean behind the house, there's plenty of hiking trails, and…" Thorne paused trying to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Oh yeah, please don't break anything. I didn't tell my parents I was letting my friends use this place. Or that one of my friends is an ex-Lunar operative. Or that I even have friends. Actually, now that I think about it, they probably still think I'm locked up—"

"I think we get it," Wolf said quickly.

"Anyway, I'm off!" Thorne quickly wrapped Scarlet in a hug before she could protest.

"Fly safe," Scarlet said, "And really, thank you again."

"Don't even mention it." Thorne pulled Wolf into the hug. "I'm really happy for you guys." They stayed hugging for a moment before Thorne slowly broke away. "I'll see you guys in a few weeks!" And with a wave he started strolling back down the path. Wolf and Scarlet watched from the porch until he was out of sight.

"Well?" Wolf said with a suggestive grin, "Should we go inside?"

Scarlet was grinning ear to ear. She nodded and Wolf pushed the door open. "Glad we decided to come?" Wolf turned to her.

"Of course," Scarlet said and they both went inside.

* * *

"Hey," Wolf said quietly, "Wake up. Scarlet, you should see this."

Scarlet slowly opened her eyes to find a shirtless Wolf leaning over her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes," She said, closing her eyes and rolling away from him. "I never get to sleep in."

Wolf climbed over her and shook her again. "You can sleep again after but first you have to come with me."

Scarlet smiled and buried her face into the pillow. "Alright, alright." Wolf scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room and into the kitchen. He gently set her down on the floor and led her to the glass doors that opened up to the backyard. "Look over there," He whispered, pointing to a nearby tree. Scarlet's eyes followed and she spotted them. A doe was lying lazily under the tree watching her two fawns chasing each other around the yard. "They still have their spots," Wolf whispered again.

Scarlet looked up to see Wolf, a safe distance from the glass, unable to take his eyes off the frolicking animals. She had almost forgotten how excited he had been the first time he saw deer in the woods behind the farm. "They're just so beautiful and graceful," He had said when Scarlet had asked why he was so taken with them. "They seem so fragile yet...they're not." Scarlet sometimes forgot how long he had spent with his pack and how strange it must have been to be amongst gentler creatures.

She watched him now, staring in wonder at the deer, almost holding his breath to keep from startling them. She got an idea, and slowly tip toed away, hoping he was too distracted to hear her sneak away. Scarlet rummaged through the kitchen until she found what she was looking for, a fruit bowl. She tiptoed slowly back to Wolf.

"Here," She said, placing an apple in his hands, "Why don't you go feed them?"

Wolf looked down at the apple and shook his head. "No," He said softly, "I'll scare them away."

Scarlet saw the sad look in his eyes and decided she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So she slowly slid the glass doors open.

"Scarlet-" Wolf began to protest but she held a finger up to her lips, catching a glint of a smile from Wolf as she took his hand and they slowly stepped out into the yard. Scarlet held up her own apple for Wolf to see and then slowly rolled it to where the doe was sitting. The doe, still watching them wearily, stretched her neck and picked up the apple in her teeth, chewing it whole.

Scarlet nodded at Wolf and he gently rolled his apple towards one of the fawns. It stopped and immediately went to the apple, chewing it whole just like its mother.

Wolf turned to Scarlet, grinning wildly. "Do we have more apples?"

Scarlet nodded and snuck back into the house.

* * *

"Told you they wouldn't be afraid of you," Scarlet said. They had decided to hike down to the beach and enjoy a picnic lunch.

"I was wrong to doubt you," Wolf replied, finishing his third sandwich.

"You were wrong to doubt yourself," She corrected him. "You might look predatory but I think they can sense your gentler side."

"Maybe you're right," He said, leaning back so that he was resting on his elbows.

"You said it yourself once, animals love you."

Wolf turned to her. "That was the first time I came to your farm."

"Our farm," Scarlet corrected. "I'm surprised you remember. That feels like it was a lifetime ago."

"Of course I remember," Wolf reached up to play with her curls. "I remember every moment with you."

Scarlet was instantly blushing. She reached towards Wolf, pulling his face close to hers. "You always know exactly what to say," She said before kissing him. Wolf moaned, pulling her closer to him. Suddenly Scarlet could feel a smile pulling at Wolf's lips and before she could protest he had her over his shoulder and was taking long strides toward the ocean water.

"Ze'ev!" Scarlet cried as she tried to break free of his grip. "Don't you dare! Do you have any idea how cold that water is?!"

"No," Wolf said innocently, "But you're about to find out." He continued until he was ankle deep in the water.

Scarlet heard the splash and struggled more, "I mean it, don't do it Z!"

"Alright, alright," Wolf said as he set her down next to him. Scarlet yelped as her feet hit the cold water. "You win."

Wolf caught the look in Scarlet's eye just before she reached her hands out to him. She had seized her chance, pushing Wolf over into the icy waters.

"Scarlet," He cried as he was engulfed in the shallow waters. He shook his head, gasping for breath as he came back up. "How could you betray me like that?"

Scarlet was laughing uncontrollably. "Hey, you were going to betray me first, remember? I just beat you to it."

"You just dug your own grave, Benoit," Wolf said, and quick as lightning, he snatched her arm pulling her down into the water next to him. This time they were both laughing as a small wave crashed into them.

"Stars, why is it so cold?" Wolf said, teeth starting to chatter.

"Well it's not exactly Summer is it?" Scarlet shakily stood up. "Alright, you had your fun, let's get out of here before we freeze to death."

"Good plan," Wolf said as he followed after her. They slowly made their way back to their picnic blanket.

"I've never been this cold in my life," Scarlet complained, rubbing her arms. "I wish I had brought towels."

Wolf quickly packed up the food remnants and then draped the large blanket over her, drying her hair for her before wrapping it tightly around her shoulders.

"What about you?" Scarlet asked as he pulled her into him, engulfing her in his large frame.

"I think I'll be alright."

"Stars, Z, how are you so warm all the time?" Scarlet exclaimed, noticing she wasn't shivering as violently.

"Too warm? Should I let go?"

"Never," Scarlet said before burying her face into his chest.

"Shall I carry you back?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Just give me a minute. I like this."

"Okay," Wolf said gently. He rested his head on hers and stared out into the water, losing himself in another perfect moment he never thought he'd have.

* * *

"So what should we do with our last day here?" Scarlet asked. They had slept late again, enjoying the lack of chores they've had for the past two weeks. The two hadn't even bothered getting dressed for the day before heading to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast.

"I don't know," Wolf replied, "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Scarlet shrugged, "Seems like a nice day for one last hike. Who knows when we're going to have the time for this kind of thing again."

"That sounds good to me," Wolf smiled, "I guess we should probably get dressed then."

Scarlet caught herself staring at him. _I swear he goes shirtless on purpose_ she thought. "Nah," She said, "I think you should just wear that."

"My shorts?"

Scarlet nodded.

Wolf considered it. "No, I can't do that." He stood up and started to clear their dishes.

"Why not? We're the only ones up here."

"Exactly, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me long enough to get past the first mile marker." He turned back to see Scarlet gaping at him. He winked at her before turning back to the dishes.

"That's—" Scarlet started, her face turning a shade of bright red. "That's not true."

Wolf turned back to her, arching an eyebrow.

"Fine," Scarlet snorted, "You win, clothes it is." She crossed over to him at the sink and started drying the clean dishes. "Now who's not being fun?" She teased.

Wolf rolled his eyes but they were both grinning like idiots.

* * *

"I'm sad we didn't see any deer," Wolf said. It was early evening and they were making their way back down the trail.

"Maybe they're waiting for us back in the yard," Scarlet suggested.

"Do you really think so?" Wolf asked hopefully.

"They're probably there all the time," Scarlet said, kicking at a pinecone as they walked. "They know people will feed them."

"Well I hope you're ri—" He stopped abruptly putting his arm out, stopping Scarlet.

"Z, what—" But he quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything," He whispered, "I think there's a bear nearby."

He lowered his hand and Scarlet reached for the gun tucked into the back of her pants. She felt her fear rising as Wolf took her arm and slowly started moving backwards. Wolf turned quickly, stopping Scarlet again. Their eyes met and he gave a small shake of his head. There was more than one.

Scarlet gripped Wolf's arm, looking to him for answers. His eyes were darting back and forth between the two sets of rustling. Despite their silence, one was getting closer. Scarlet's eyes followed the movement in the undergrowth until a small cub came tumbling out in front of them.

"Oh no…" Scarlet whispered. Wolf put himself between the cub and Scarlet, hoping his size was enough to scare it off. Scarlet was now holding on to his shirt and he could feel her shaking.

"Start moving back," Wolf whispered to her, "slowly."

Scarlet obeyed and started taking slow steps back. Wolf followed her lead, keeping his eyes on the cub.

"Keep moving, Scarlet," He said as he planted his feet. "Please? Trust me."

Scarlet didn't want to leave him but she trusted his instincts so she continued to take slow steps away from the cub and away from Wolf. She was about 15 paces away when she stopped dead in her tracks. The momma bear had followed the cub to them.

Wolf held his ground, raising his arms in an attempt to make himself seem larger. Scarlet watched, frozen in fear, as the bear stood up on its back legs and roared at Wolf. She fumbled with her gun, trying to take aim but finding her arms were too shaky to hold it. She could tell the bear was about to attack when Wolf growled— _No, not growled—_ Wolf _roared_ back, taking a few threatening steps closer to the bear. Scarlet slowly lowered her gun. Wolf roared again and the bear fell back on all fours. The cub ran off back into the undergrowth of the forest. The mother bear took one last look at Wolf before following her cub. Wolf watched them go, waiting until he could no longer hear the rustling before dropping his stance. Scarlet rushed back to him.

"Are you okay?" Wolf asked as she threw herself into his arms.

Scarlet nodded, "Terrified. But I'm alright."

"Good," Wolf said and hugged her tighter.

"How did you do that?" Scarlet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That…That roar. I've never heard you do something like that."

"I had to protect you," Wolf said seriously. "But I didn't want to hurt it. So I…I don't know. I just knew I had to scare it away somehow."

"Well I'd say it did the trick," Scarlet said, a hint of laughter back in her voice. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Luckily, you'll never have to find out," Wolf said before kissing her on the forehead. "Now let's get back. I'd rather not have to put you, or another bear, through that again." He kept an arm around her shoulder as they continued down the path.

"There's one good thing that came from this," Scarlet said.

"What's that?" Wolf asked.

"We know you could win against a bear."

Wolf turned to her and Scarlet caught a glint of her favorite smile.

* * *

Scarlet and Wolf sat by the fire, sipping wine and watching the rain that had started earlier that night. They were opposite each other on the couch, sharing a blanket.

"Did you have a good last day?" Scarlet asked, nudging him with her foot.

"Too much excitement for my taste," Wolf said before taking another drink.

Scarlet snorted, almost spitting out her drink.

"What?" Wolf asked innocently.

"Too much excitement? You know when we first met you throttled a bartender before heading off to a barn to beat the snot out of someone else."

"I really had thought it might have impressed you," Wolf muttered.

"You were kind of the ultimate bad boy," Scarlet said, setting her now empty glass down so that she could crawl over and snuggle next to him.

"I suppose we could go try to find another bear, if you're missing the 'bad boy' side of me." Wolf said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hmmm, nah," Scarlet said, taking a drink from his glass, "I prefer this."

"Me too," Wolf said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"More wine?" Scarlet asked, lifting her head off his chest.

"And maybe a snack?" Wolf asked.

"Come on then," Scarlet said, "You can keep me company while I whip something up."

"Okay," Wolf said, following her into the kitchen. She refilled up their glasses before evaluating the remaining food Thorne had left for them.

"How about pasta?" She asked.

"As a snack?" Wolf replied.

"Not hungry enough?" Scarlet teased.

"Well...I mean of course I am. But what about you? Are you even hungry?"

"I'm starving," She said as pulled her hair up into a messy bun and set to work.

"Are you sure?" Wolf leaned against the counter, watching her bustle around.

"That I'm starving?" Scarlet said, flashing him a smile, "I'm not actually, but I am really hungry."

Wolf shook his head, "You know what I mean. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Positive," She replied.

"Alright. Well, is there anything I can help with?" Wolf asked. Scarlet motioned toward the pile of veggies back on the island.

"Will you cut those up?" She asked

Wolf nodded and set to work, chopping mushrooms, onions, and cherry tomatoes. Scarlet got the noodles going and started on the sauce.

"Do you think things are going okay?" Scarlet suddenly asked, "Back on the farm I mean."

"I'm sure the androids and Emilie have everything under control."

"Do you think Thorne and Cress are..." Scarlet trailed off, hoping he'd understand.

Wolf finished chopping and crossed to her side, leaning against the counter. "In our house you mean?" Scarlet nodded.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Probably, they are in love after all." Scarlet frowned. "But," Wolf continued, "To be fair, haven't we been doing the same in his parents' guest house?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "I mean, I guess so."

"In multiple rooms?" Wolf went on.

Scarlet smiled to herself as she turned the sauce off. "Not this one," She said quietly. She turned, catching him staring at her backside.

"I was-What?" Wolf stumbled for words. Scarlet took the collar of his shirt, pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Wolf's knees gave a little and he deepened the kiss. He was just starting to move his hands down her backside when a loud beeping startled them both. "Stars, the sauce!" Scarlet broke away and rushed to the stove, trying to stop their food from boiling over and Wolf took care of the fire alarm. "Well, I'd say the food is just about ready," Scarlet said as she drained the pasta and salvaged the sauce, throwing the vegetables into it. "We can pick up where we left off in a bit," She said with a wink. Wolf smiled to himself and grabbed a few plates. Scarlet piled the food on to their plates and took them back to couch followed by Wolf with the wine.

"Speaking of, when do you think those two are going to tie the knot?" Scarlet asked as Wolf sat down on the floor in between her knees.

"Cress and Thorne?" Wolf asked, stretching his legs out. He looked up to see Scarlet nod, mouth full of pasta. "Good question. They'll probably wait until sometime after the royal wedding. Speaking of, have they set a date yet?"

"I don't think so," Scarlet said, "I don't mean to brag but we'd be two of the first people to know."

Wolf chuckled. "Good point."

"I'm actually surprised Winter and Jacin aren't married yet," Scarlet continued, "I thought that would have been the first thing they did after Cinder took the throne."

"Now that you mention it, I'm a bit surprised too," Wolf replied.

"I bet they'll be next. After Cinder and Kai, of course," Scarlet said. She set her now empty plate on the nearby coffee table.

"I'll take that bet," Wolf said seriously.

Scarlet was taken aback. "Are you saying your money is on Cress and Thorne?" Wolf turned to her and nodded. "You realize that means Thorne would actually have to work up the nerve to ask, right?"

Wolf nodded again but Scarlet still looked surprised. "What?" Wolf shrugged, "I really think he's grown."

"Fine," Scarlet said, leaning back, "What should we bet though? I mean, univs doesn't really make sense."

Wolf lifted himself off the floor and joined her on the couch. "That's true. What about whoever loses has to cook the other one dinner?"

Scarlet pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I prefer when we cook together."

Wolf smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Fair enough. Do you have any ideas then?"

Scarlet bit her botom lip and and looked into his eyes. "Maybe," She said quietly.

Wolf laughed, "Not _those_ kind of ideas."

"Why not?" Scarlet pouted causing Wolf to let out another laugh.

"Come on," Wolf said. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet asked. But she got her answer from the look in his eyes.

Wolf pulled her into him. "To pick up where we left off," He whispered before he kissed her tenderly. Scarlet wound her fingers up in his messy hair, pulling him closer to her. She leaned into him, continuing the kiss as he gently took a few steps back. Scarlet refused to break away, and eventually fell rather ungracefully into his hulking frame. "You okay?" He breathed, taking her face in his massive hands. She gave him a small nod. He kissed her one last time before taking her hand and leading her out of the living room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: First off, I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update this story! And to my most recent reviewers, I'm sorry that it's not more of their honeymoon, but I wanted to write more of my brOTP sooner rather than later. Still! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one! I promise it won't be as long of a wait this time.**

* * *

"Were you afraid, Ze'ev?" Cress asked.

The three of them barely had a chance to get through the door before Cress descended upon them demanding to hear all about their trip. Wolf dropped their bags in the hallway as Cress ushered them into the kitchen where she had coffee and snacks waiting for them.

"I hope it's okay," She said nervously gesturing to the food, "But I figured you'd all be hungry after the long trip."

"Famished," Wolf had said as he took a seat and dug in. Cress beamed at him before sitting next to him and motioning for Scarlet to start sharing their adventures with her.

Thorne had stood in the doorway pouting because Cress seemed to have no interest in him. He coughed loudly in hopes to get their attention, but Cress was not having any of his shenanigans this time. She rolled her eyes before demanding that he "stop being a baby and have a seat with them." This of course caused uproarious laughter from Scarlet and Wolf and for once, it was Thorne's face that flushed with embarrassment.

Now, Wolf and Cress were sitting on the couch together. Scarlet, leaning against Wolf's other shoulder, was sleeping soundly. Thorne too was passed out on the chair opposite of them. It seemed that after a full day of traveling and story swapping, the two of them were tuckered out.

Wolf turned to her and shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't say I was afraid. Maybe nervous. Honestly, I just didn't want to hurt it." Wolf paused before looking down to the sleeping Scarlet curled next to him. "Or for it to hurt Scarlet."

Cress nodded, understanding. "I would have been terrified. I honestly don't know what I would have done."

Wolf smiled, "You would have figured something out."

Cress shook her head. "I'm not so sure. I'm not exactly the bravest out of our little group."

Wolf sat up a little straighter, staring at her in disbelief. "You don't really think that do you?"

Cress opened her mouth to retort but found she was at a loss for words. "Well, I mean….I'm not…" Wolf continued to stare, waiting for her to finish. "I'm not fearless like you."

Wolf fought to hold back his laughter in fear of waking the others.

"What's so funny?" Cress asked.

"Me? Fearless?" Wolf was still trying to keep from laughing.

"Seriously? Why are you laughing?" Cress said confused.

"There are a million things I'm afraid of," Wolf said very seriously. He looked around the room, as if making sure all three of them were still safe. "There are a lot of things I'm afraid of. You and Thorne know all about them."

"Okay, but those fears don't make you less brave," Cress argued.

Wolf smiled, "And I could say the same about you." He could see that she was about to argue but something stopped her. He watched as she leaned back, thinking about what he said. Slowly, a small smile crossed her face. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him and then towards Thorne.

"You're right," Cress said quietly.

"I know," Wolf said and started to play with Scarlet's curls. She fidgeted slightly in her sleep and Wolf pulled the loose curls out of her face before stopping. "So how was it here? It wasn't a chore to stay was it?"

"Oh no," Cress said quickly. "In fact I really enjoyed it. It was nice to be in one place, on solid ground, for a few weeks." She paused. "Don't get me wrong, I love traveling, but it's nice to be away from space for a bit."

"I know exactly what you mean," Wolf replied, "I personally have had enough of it, and would be fine with never going back."

Cress nodded, knowing too well how trapped her friend felt last time he was on a ship.

"How'd Thorne fair?" Wolf asked.

"He surprised me actually," Cress started. "He seemed to really like it here."

"Didn't miss his second true love too much?" Wolf joked, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Cress let out a laugh, "Well, you know Thorne." A low chuckle escaped Wolf. "But really, I don't think he liked the work, but the homey feel of this place suited him."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Cress looked around, making sure Scarlet and Thorne were still asleep. She lowered her voice almost to a whisper. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Wolf straightened up a little bit. "Of course."

"I think Thorne might propose," Cress said, still keeping her voice low.

"Scarlet is gonna be so mad," Wolf laughed.

"What? Why?" Cress asked immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I realize how that must have come off." Wolf shifted awkwardly. "It's just that...well, can I tell you a secret?"

Cress nodded. "You see, we had a bet. Scarlet and I. About who would get married next."

"And?"

"And," Wolf continued, "I had bet on you guys. After Cinder and Kai." Wolf turned to Cress, hoping he hadn't offended her. "Only because they are already engaged," He added quickly.

But Cress was beaming at him, "I'm glad to see that someone else believes in him."

Wolf shrugged, but he was returning her smile all the same. "I love the others but they don't give him enough credit."

Cress nodded, "I agree."

"And he does have you to thank for that."

Cress looked up to see Wolf's grin. "I agree," she almost whispered. Without his heightened senses, Wolf might not have heard it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders all the same, and the two enjoyed the cuteness of their sleeping partners and their shared secret.

But they did notice when all four portscreens lit up with a personal comm from the Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth and the former Queen of Luna.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: FINALLY! Am I right? I did not mean to take as long as I did between chapters and I hope you all can forgive me. This chapter was really hard to write and I hope it was worth the wait! I don't normally do this but since it's been awhile I thought I'd respond to all the reviewers of the last chapter. I hope you all know that your reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

 **you-could-in-new-hampshire** : **THANK YOU! And you were right about the comm being about Cinder and Kai's wedding date :P**

 **BookLuver28: Thank you so much! Wolf and Cress are definitely the best bros.**

 **yappingpuppy: Thanks! It did end abruptly for awhile and I'm sorry about that. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you keep reading!**

 **All Guests: Thank you for your reviews and I think one of you will be happy with this chapter ;)**

Chapter 22

Scarlet was throwing feed to the chickens when a familiar chime came from her portscreen.

CAN I ASK A HUGGEEEEEEE FAVOR OF YOU?!

It was Iko. Scarlet fired back a quick comm wondering what in the world she could want. She returned to her work when the chime went off again. She quickly pulled the port out to find that the new comm wasn't from Iko, but Émilie.

SCARLING! I NEED A TINY FAVOR.

"Huh," Scarlet said to herself and started back towards the house. She dropped the feed off near the coop before calling out to Wolf.

"Z!" She yelled, still glued to her phone.

Wolf popped his head around the corner, "What's up?"

"You won't believe who just commed me."

Wolf lifted his eyebrows. "Cress?" He guessed, thinking maybe Thorne actually asked.

"What? She talks to us all the time." Scarlet made her way into the kitchen, still glued to her portscreen.

Wolf's shoulders dropped a little, disappointed. "Who was it then?" He asked.

"Iko," She said, "And Émilie."

"I don't get it," Wolf said confused. "They both talk to us all the time too."

Scarlet's portscreen chimed and she immediately let out a squeal.

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly.

"Still confused over here, Scar."

"I'm sorry, oh this is just so exciting!" Scarlet typed a response before setting the port on the table. "Remember a few months ago when Iko and Cinder stopped through? And Iko went out with Émilie because none of us would go with her?" Wolf nodded. "And remember how Ém had stayed the night and the two of them kept smiling and giggling throughout breakfast?"

Wolf's eyes widened a bit. "Do you think something happened between them?"

Scarlet's smile widened. "Well Émilie is coming with us to the wedding, per Iko's request." Wolf started to smile as well. "So yeah, I would say something happened."

"Stars…." Wolf found that it was hard to stop smiling. "That makes me really happy."

"Right?!" Scarlet said giddily. "Wouldn't they make the world's most beautiful couple?"

Wolf nodded. "Well, second only to us of course."

Scarlet smirked, "Well that goes without saying." Wolf blushed. He was only a little surprised that Scarlet agree. "Stop it, Z. You know you're the most handsome man in all the world." But these only made his blush deepen. She laughed before quickly kissing his cheek.

"Do you think the others know?" Wolf asked.

"Cinder probably does," Scarlet answered. "I can't imagine Iko keeping a secret from her best friend." Wolf nodded in agreement. "But I bet Cinder's the only one. Maybe Kai. Maybe."

"She's so sweet to include us."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Please, she's just using us. How else would Ém get there?"

"Still," Wolf argued, "I'm pretty excited"

Scarlet smiled, "Me too."

"Plus I can't wait to see the look on what's his name's face when he sees them together."

Scarlet looked at him confused, "Who?"

"You know." But Scarlet shook her head. "Oh, Stars. What's his name? That Lunar guard who's a total jerk."

"Jacin?" Scarlet asked, still confused.

Wolf laughed. "No, not Jacin. Though I do admit, he fits the description." Scarlet suppressed a laugh. "But you know, that one she had a crush on for a hot second."

"Oh! Duh! You mean Kinney?"

"That's the one," Wolf continued, "He was the worst."

"One hundred percent agreed," Scarlet said. "His loss though."

Wolf nodded and noticed that Scarlet kept checking her portscreen. "Why don't you just call Émilie?"

Scarlet grinned. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Scarlet gave him another kiss on the cheek before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Cinder, Kai, and Iko were waiting for them at the top of the palace stairs.

"Are we the first ones here?" Scarlet asked as they reached the top.

Cinder nodded before hugging Scarlet. "Thank you so much for being here."

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world," Scarlet said as the two of them broke away. Cinder moved on, hugging Wolf.

"Congratulations," Wolf said quietly, "I'm so happy for you." Cinder pulled away smiling. She no longer felt fooled by Wolf's outward appearance, knowing how gentle he truly was. But her thoughts were pulled away from him when she heard Iko let out a squeal. They all turn to see her lifting Émilie off the ground in a tight hug. Cinder, still grinning, rolled her eyes.

"I am so glad to see you," Iko said as she set her back down. "And you look beautiful, of course."

Émilie blushed, "Stop it Iko, you're too much." She turned to Cinder and Kai. "Congratulations and thank you for allowing me to share in your special day."

"Anything to make Iko happy," Cinder joked.

"We're happy to have you here," Kai said quickly, elbowing Cinder.

"Ow," Cinder exclaimed, "She knows what I meant."

Émilie let out a laugh, "Yes, I mean, I know how Iko can get." Iko was about to interject when Émilie quickly kissed her on the cheek. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Iko was beaming and the rest of them suddenly felt like they were intruding on their moment.

"Well then," Kai said suddenly, "Shall we show you all to your rooms?" Wolf and Scarlet nodded but Iko and Émilie held back.

"Actually," Iko said, taking Émilie's arm. "I promised to show her around the palace gardens." Émilie nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then," Cinder said, "Just make sure you're on time for the rehearsal dinner-" but Iko and Émilie were already walking away. "Don't worry, we'll be there," Iko called back before the two disappeared around the corner. Cinder shook her head before turning back to the others and following them into the palace.

* * *

"I definitely thought we'd be closer to them," Thorne whispered to no one in particular.

"Well, they are two very important people," Cress pointed out. "It makes sense. We're just friends after all. I'm sure it wasn't their choice to sit next to all those government officials."

The two of them, along with Scarlet and Wolf, had been seated in the back of the room. They were so far away from the soon to be empress that they actually had a hard time hearing the toasts.

"This is just the rehearsal dinner," Scarlet continued, "We'll be a lot closer during the actual wedding."

Thorne considered this. "True, but It'd be nice to trade places with Winter or Iko."

"I think I'm okay with this arrangement," Wolf mumbled. He could feel the stares of a couple at the table next to him. He didn't really mind the stares anymore but it was still nice to be out of the spotlight.

Scarlet noticed his discomfort and put a hand on his. "Do you want me to say something?" She asked quietly. Wolf smiled and gave her a small nod. She immediately pushed her chair out so she could see around him. "Hey!" She snapped, getting their attention. "If you keep looking at my husband like that we're going to have a problem." The two quickly turned away looking rather embarrassed. But of course, everyone else in their area had turned to see what all the commotion was about. Scarlet raised her voice, "And the same goes for all of you." She scooted her chair back in and Wolf wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How can people still be so rude?" Cress asked, shaking her head.

"I really don't mind," Wolf said, "I just like when Scarlet gets feisty and defends me." He grinned down at her and she playfully punched him in the side.

"Still," Cress said, "They have no right."

Wolf shrugged. "I think I'm a pretty unique case when it comes to the wolf hybrids. Thanks to Iko, I might be the only one left on Earth." He looked around at his friends, noting the hints of sadness and guilt on their faces. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not sorry about it. But at this point Rieux might be the only place where Earthens are used to Lunars like me.."

"But-"

Wolf held up a hand, stopping her. "It's really okay, Cress. I'm comfortable with who I am." He shifted and could see Scarlet beaming up at him. "But, that being said, I could use some fresh air. Think anyone will notice if we sneak out?"

Thorne looked Wolf over. "Definitely."

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Do you think Cinder will notice?"

"Ah," Thorne said, "No, probably not."

"Good," Wolf replied before sliding back his chair and heading towards a back door. The other three followed closely behind.

Cinder found the four of them out on one of the many balconies. She let out a small laugh when she saw that Wolf had managed to sneak out with a whole tray of hors d'oeuvres. Wolf, of course, had heard and turned towards her.

"Cinder, we, ah, well we just," Wolf stammered before Cinder stepped forward and stopped him.

"No need to explain," She said gently, "I think we were all on the same page."

Thorne raised an eyebrow, "Were the guests staring at your lupine features as well?"

"No, dummy." Cinder punched him in the arm. "I actually meant that it was a bit stuffy in there and I see you all needed some 'air' as well."

Thorne laughed. "We're still sorry for leaving though."

"Really," Cinder said talking one of the appetizers. "Don't be. Also, don't worry about those people, Ze'ev. Kai uninvited then to the wedding."

Wolf's eyes went big. "Cinder, you didn't have to do that."

"Isn't that going to get the two of you in some kind of trouble?" Scarlet asked.

Cinder shrugged. "We probably ruffled some feathers, sure, but prejudice like that has no place in the world, let alone our wedding." She looked around at each of them. "And no one treats our friends like that."

Wolf stepped forward and hugged her. The others followed suit, sandwiching Cinder in a group hug.

"There you all are."

The group broke apart to see Iko standing before them, hands on her hips. Émilie was right behind her. "I can't believe you would all sneak off like that."

"Sorry, Iko," Cinder offered.

"You should be," Iko said very seriously. Cinder and Cress both tried to fidget with the gloves and long hair that no longer existed. Wolf took to staring at his feet and Thorne awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Scarlet was the only one to square up against Iko. She was about to explain when she caught Iko's subtle mood change.

"Well lucky for you, Kai made sure to see everyone out already."

"Thank the stars for that," Cinder muttered.

"And luckily Émilie and I already set everything up for the after party."

"Iko is that really necessary? We kind of have a big day-"

"No excuse," Iko said abruptly. "You're not getting out of spending quality time with your best friends."

Cinder considered this, "You're right, Iko. I feel like I haven't got to see you guys at all."

"Then lead the way," Thorne said excitedly, giving Cinder a small shove.

* * *

Scarlet woke slowly to the sun coming through the window and Wolf's arms wrapped tightly around her. She slowly tried to sit up but Wolf's grip seemed to tighten. "Z?" She asked sleepily, "You awake?" But instead of responding, Wolf pulled her back down next to him.

"Let's not get up yet," Wolf mumbled sleepily. "I'm not ready."

Scarlet snuggled herself closer to him, "Fine but only for a few more minutes. We have to start getting ready soon." Wolf groaned. "Oh, stop it," Scarlet continued, "You're the one who said you wanted to use the giant tub again."

Wolf perked up. "We still can, right?"

Scarlet laughed, "Not if we sleep the whole morning."

The room they were staying in was the most luxurious room either of them had ever been in. Their view of the city was breathtaking, the bed was unbelievably soft, and the tub? Well, it was the first time Wolf found a tub he could fit in, let alone soak comfortably. The unlimited room service was also a plus. Both of them were a little tempted to stay in their palace room forever.

"Come on," Scarlet said lovingly, breaking free of his grasp. "I'll order breakfast if you start the water." Wolf admired her as she climbed out of bed and pulled on a silk robe. Scarlet turned back and caught him staring. "Don't make me drag you out bed, Z."

Wolf let out a hearty laugh. "I'd love to see you try."

"You asked for it," Scarlet said before jumping back on the bed. They both quickly forgot about breakfast, and everything else, for the moment.

* * *

"Just in time," Iko said as she pulled Scarlet into the room, quickly closing the door behind them.

"You could have let me kiss him goodbye," Scarlet grumbled.

"Please, you were already cutting it close, Benoit," Iko said as she led Scarlet through the various sitting rooms. "And I'm sure the two of you got plenty of that before you found your way down here." She watched as Scarlet's cheeks turned a shade of red almost as bright as her curls. "That's what I thought," Iko said triumphantly.

"You're a real pain, Iko." Scarlet said, crossing her arms.

"I know," Iko said. She then kissed Scarlet quickly on the cheek. "But you know I love you."

Scarlet dropped her arms and couldn't help but smile. "I know. Now where is she?"

"Just in here," Iko said swinging open the last set of doors leading to the bedroom.

"Oh, Cinder," Scarlet let out. Cinder turned around and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Doesn't she?" Iko beamed as she moved to straighten Cinder's dress.

"Thank you, Scarlet," Cinder responded shyly. "This is one dress I'm actually glad to be wearing."

Scarlet laughed as she felt her eyes start to water. She moved to cinder, taking both her hands. "I'm so happy for you."

Cinder squeezed her hands, "Thank you. It means so much that you're all here with me."

"Speaking of," Scarlet swiped the tears from her cheeks, "Where are the others?"

lol crossed over to them, "Émilie is back in our room getting ready." "Bridal party only," She exclaimed. Scarlet nodded in understanding. "Cress and Winter are getting into their dresses now." She pointed down the hall to a separate room. "Which is where you should be as well."

"On it," Scarlet said and hurried down the hall to find the others, leaving Iko to help Cinder with the finishing touches on her hair.

"Scarlet-friend!" Winter squealed as she wrapped Scarlet in a hug.

"Good to see you, Winter," Scarlet mumbled through the tangle of arms as Cress joined them. "You two look beautiful, as always," She said, causing Cress to blush. "Is my dress around here somewhere?"

Cress pointed to a nearby screen where an identical, if not curvier, dress hung. "There are shoes for you as well. And Winter is in charge of hair."

"I'm surprised Iko relinquished some of her control," Scarlet joked, stepping behind the screen.

Cress giggled, "It actually took a lot of convincing."

"Of course it did," Scarlet went on. "The guys are lucky that Iko is only in charge of us."

"I wouldn't say that," Cress said and Winter stifled a laugh.

Scarlet peeked her head out from behind the screen, "Why's that?"

"Thorne put himself in charge of them," Cress said with a grin.

"Jacob has been comming me," Winter said, handing her portscreen to Scarlet. "It does not sound like he's having fun."

Scarlet scrolled through the comms, shaking her head. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think we lucked out with Iko."

Winter and Cress both broke out in laughter.

* * *

"Ze'ev, can you at least try to do something with your hair?" Thorne huffed as he continued to straighten Jacin's bow tie.

"And running your hands through it nervously does not count!"

Wolf scowled as he returned to the bathroom in search of hair product.

"I think it's straight," Jacin grumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that," Thorne said, finally untying the bow and starting over. Jacin let out a groan. "And for the love of stars Kai, will you please go put on the wedding sash?"

"But we have an hour before-" He looked from his comm only to find Thorne glaring at him. "Alright, I'll go put it on."

"Thank you," Thorne said, exasperated.

Kai stalked off to the bathroom, leaving Jacin to fend for himself.

"What's his deal?" Kai asked when he found Wolf. "He acts like he's the one about to get married."

"It's nerves," Wolf said, looking at his reflection and deciding his hair wasn't going to get any better.

"Nerves?" Kai asked. "What does he have to be nervous about?"

"Don't tell anyone," Wolf said quietly, "and I'm not certain on this, but I think Thorne is proposing to Cress soon. Probably during this trip."

Kai's eyes widened. "Really? What makes you think that?"

Wolf shrugged. "There are only two things Thorne _really_ cares about in this universe and that's Cress and the Rampion." Kai nodded for him to go on. "And seeing how the Rampion is fine, my money's on it has something to do with Cress."

"Yeah, but marriage? We are still talking about Thorne right?"

Wolf smirked, "It's the next step for them. I know Thorne is…well…Thorne. But his love for that short, blonde genius is not something I would doubt."

Kai sighed, "You've got a point. I just hope he waits until _after_ the ceremony at least."

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "Just like you did?"

Kai's cheeks instantly turned bright red. "Z, you know that— I didnt— You see—"

Wolf laughed loudly, "I'm just messing with you, your highness." He continued laughing even when Kai punched him in the arm.

"What's going on in there?!" Thorne called to them.

"Nothing!" Wolf shouted back, "You just worry about Jacin's bow tie!"

Kai and Wolf shared a look before erupting in laughter.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Wolf asked.

He and Cress were spinning around there room. After dancing most of the night with Thorne, Cress had finally worked up the nerve to ask Wolf to dance. However, she was having a hard time getting to the reason why.

"Hmm?" Was the only response she could manage.

"You seem," Wolf chose his words carefully, "Distracted."

Cress scanned the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Thorne. _Maybe he's dancing with Scarlet she thought to herself._ She was about to turn back to Wolf when she saw him standing by the bar. He quickly set his drink down and gave her an encouraging thumbs up just before Wolf spun her and she lost him. But that was all she had needed.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally looking him in the eyes. "I have been."

"You want to talk about it?"

She nodded, "But maybe dancing wasn't the best idea. Could we maybe go outside?"

Wolf stopped abruptly, "Thank the stars." Cress raised her eyebrows in question. "I think I've had enough dancing to last a lifetime," He explained, causing Cress to giggle. She then took his hand and led him out of the ballroom.

Scarlet crossed the room to Thorne just as she saw the pair leave. "What's that about?" She asked while the bartender poured her drink.

"I can't tell you," Thorne said.

"Why not?" Scarlet asked.

"I promised Cress."

"Fair enough," Scarlet said, taking her drink. "It must be something really good."

"Why do you say that?" He asked surprised.

"You've got that stupid grin on your face," She said before hurrying off.

"I know," Thorne said to himself. He smiled one last time in Cress' direction before ordering another drink.

"What's on your mind?" Wolf asked.

Cress stopped by the pond and looked up to see the worry in her friend's face. She smiled and took his hands again. "Oh Z, don't look so worried, it's nothing bad." Wolf let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, that I made you worry, I've just been trying to find the best way to ask you this."

Wolf furrowed his brow. "Ask me what, Cress?"

"Will you…" Cress stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Would you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?" She quickly closed her eyes, unsure of how he'd respond.

"Cress," Wolf said gently. Cress opened her eyes. "I would be _honored_ to walk you down the aisle." He then scooped her up into a hug, disrupting several birds in the bushes around them.

"Thank you," Cress said, eyes tearing up. Wolf set her down gently and she quickly wiped the tears away.

"I take it he already proposed then?" Wolf asked.

Cress nodded, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

Wolf's face broke into a huge smile as he picked her up and spun her around again.

* * *

"Iko is that you?" Émilie called.

"Who else would it be?" Iko said, closing the door behind her. She turned the corner to fine Émilie already in her sleeping clothes. "I'm sorry that took me so long, it's just that Cinder—"

But Émilie had already closed the distance between them and was wrapping her arms around Iko.

"There's no need to apologize," She said gently, "I know how much she means to you."

Iko let her shoulders slump, "Thank you, Ém. It's been such a hectic day. A great day, don't get me wrong, but a hectic one."

Émilie led her back to the bed, "Are you in for the night?"

Iko nodded, "I really am sorry, Ém."

"You have to stop apologizing," Émilie said as the two of them sat down. "I knew you were going to be busy all day today. And the wedding was beautiful and I'm so glad that you invited me and that I got to spend time in this incredible place with the woman I love." Émilie leaned in for a kiss but found that Iko had moved away. "Iko?"

"You….You love me?" Iko stammered.

Émilie looked at her shyly and slowly nodded. Iko was stunned.

"Please say something," Émilie begged.

"I love you too," Iko blurted out. Émilie pounced on Iko and started covering her in kisses. Iko couldn't help but laugh as she hooked her arms around Émilie's waist.

"Is it too soon to for us to say that?" Iko asked. Émilie stopped and gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry," Iko went on, "I just don't really know how this all works."

"Welcome to the club," Émilie laughed, " _No one_ knows how love works." She then leaned down and kissed Iko gently. "But I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Iko smiled and lifted a hand, cupping Émilie's cheek. "Me neither."

* * *

"What a trip," Scarlet announced, dropping her bag to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and immediately made her way to the couch.

Wolf locked the back door, dropped his bags as well, and then followed Scarlet to the living room. He fell onto the couch next to her and she quickly snuggled close to him.

"Happy to be home?" He asked.

"Definitely," Scarlet answered. "However, I do already miss that tub."

Wolf wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, me too. Maybe we can make up an excuse to go back."

"Better yet, we find a reason to go back once a month."

Wolf smiled, "I like your thinking, Benoit."

"I know," She said, meeting his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her even closer.

When they broke a part Scarlet sighed happily. Wolf leaned back, closing his eyes, content to fall asleep there on the couch.

"Ze'ev?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you believe everything that happened?"

Wolf lifted his head so that he could see her, "What do you mean?"

"You know. Thorne and Cress are engaged. You're walking Cress down the aisle. Iko and Émilie! I mean, who saw that coming?"

"That one was a surprise," Wolf said. "I am glad none of those news reporters were around for that announcement."

Scarlet nodded. "I'm just so happy for all of them."

"Me too." Wolf hooked his other arm around Scarlet, hugging her close.

"Do you think Iko will move to Rieux?" Scarlet asked hopefully. "It' be nice, right?" She looked up to see Wolf nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it would be. I really hope she does."

"Maybe you should tell her," Wolf suggested.

"You're right. Maybe I will."

"Wait until tomorrow though," Wolf said.

"Why—" Scarlet met his eyes and his wicked grin. "Oh. Yes, it will have to wait."

Wolf softened a bit, "It doesn't have to, if you want—" He stopped when he saw Scarlet shake her head.

"Everything can wait," She said before climbing on to his lap.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The years passed and Scarlet and Wolf's life together stayed very much the same. The universe no longer needed saving, they were no longer hounded by prejudices and paparazzi, and there were very few interruptions to their well loved routine. But even those moments were cherished as they often marked huge events in the lives of their friends.

To everyone's surprise, Émilie and Iko were married right after Cinder and Kai. They chose to elope, avoiding all unwanted guests and those who didn't believe androids and humans could be together. Scarlet, Cinder, and Kai were the only ones in attendance to marry/witness them.

Naturally Thorne and Cress were the next to tie the knot, roughly a year after Cinder and Kai. They went the more traditional route, throwing a huge wedding. Iko helped the them with the planning and the three of them went more than all out. Although the wedding was a grand affair, the only people invited were the old Rampion crew. They all still laugh about the ridiculousness of throwing such a huge party for only ten people.

Winter and Jacin were the last to marry, waiting until Jacin was done with medical school. Winter retired from her ambassador duties towards the end of his schooling so that she could stay close to him on Earth and so that they could start planning the wedding together.

Wolf and Scarlet were very thankful when they decided to hold the wedding in New Beijing, before returning to Luna. The two weren't sure they would ever be able to step foot on Luna again, and were glad they weren't faced with that decision. Some hurts just went too deep.

Their wedding was very similar to Scarlet and Wolf's. Smaller, with only family and close friends. And though it was small, it was elegant and just as beautiful as the bride herself.

Now that Cinder was empress of New Beijing, Iko's duties had come to an end. She chose to move in with Émilie in Rieux. The two of them spend most evenings having dinner with Scarlet and Wolf on the farm, and at least once a month they go visit Cinder and Kai.

Thorne and Cress were the first to get pregnant. Once they found out, the two agreed it was time to take a break from the cargo shipment life, at least for a year or two. Scarlet and Iko talked them into staying in Rieux for a time so that they could all help with the newest Rampion Crew member, a little girl who they named Daisy.

Once she was old enough, the three Thornes returned to traveling the world aboard their beloved Rampion. They kept their place in Rieux though, so that Daisy could visit her favorite Aunt and Uncle.

Winter and Jacin might have been the last to marry but they wasted no time having their first child, a girl who they named Solstice. She looked exactly like her mother, but had Jacin's blue eyes. She is two years younger than Daisy. Thorne and Cress make frequent trips to Luna in hopes that the two girls will bond and remain close friends.

* * *

"Hey Z, that was Cress and Thorne, they're-" Scarlet stopped in her tracks. She found Wolf on the back porch, looking forlorn and running a hand over his tattoo.

"You ever thought of covering it up?" Scarlet asked, seating herself next to him on the porch.

Wolf turned to her and gave a small nod.

"Then why don't we head into town and make an appointment," Scarlet suggested with a smile. "I'm sure it wouldn't cost too much."

Wolf went back to watching the sun slowly sink behind the distant mountains. He responded with a quick shake of his head.

Scarlet frowned, "How come?"

"Scared of needles," Wolf said quietly.

Right, Scarlet thought to herself, what a stupid thing to forget. She found that she wasn't sure what to say when suddenly she had an idea. "Well, what if I got one with you?" Wolf turned to her. "We could get something that matches."

Wolf considered this, "But do you even want a tattoo?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I've never been against the idea. And I like the idea of sharing something new with you."

Wolf smiled, "You're too good to me, you know?"

"That's impossible," Scarlet replied. "So? Any thoughts on what we should get?"

Wolf shook his head, "Do you have any ideas?"

Scarlet grinned, "Maybe."

Wolf leaned in and kissed her. "I think I'd be happy with anything at this point."

Scarlet stood, "Follow me then." She led him back into the house where she grabbed some paper and a pen before taking a seat at the kitchen table. She quickly drew out her idea and held it up for Wolf to see.

A wide grin spread across his face, "That's perfect."

"Should we go tomorrow?" Scarlet set the drawing aside and strode over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Only if you're sure you want to do this."

"I'm sure," Scarlet said lovingly. "And before I forget, the Thornes are coming to visit this weekend." She hadn't thought it was possible but Wolf's smile grew even bigger.

* * *

"Alright you two!" A voice called from behind the door. "You can come in now."

Wolf and Scarlet set down the books they were flipping though and turned to each other.

"Ready?" Scarlet asked.

Wolf looked hesitant. "I...I think so."

"We can bail?"

Wolf's look changed to one of determination. "No. I want this. It's time to get over this fear anyway."

Scarlet took his massive hand in both of hers. "You know that's not true. I would understand if you change your mind."

Wolf gave her a small smile, "That means a lot, Scar. But I don't think I'm ready to give up just yet."

"After you then," She said before following him into the back.

"Morning, Scarlet," The tattoo artist said as they closed the door behind them. "Ze'ev." Wolf nodded in his direction just as Scarlet ushered him into a large black chair.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice, Clif," Scarlet said cheerily. "Here's the design we want." She handed him her drawing before pulling a chair next to Wolf.

Clif stared at the drawing. "What do all these symbols mean?"

"It's rather personal actually," Scarlet said lightly. "But we both want them on our forearms. He would like his other tattoo covered."

Clif nodded and started pulling out various ink bottles. Scarlet watched Wolf intently, noticing his body grow tender with each second.

"You all set?" Clif asked, holding the tattoo gun. Wolf swallowed, grip growing tighter on the arms of the chair. He nodded once. "Right then." Clif started up the gun and the loud noise caused Wolf to jump. Clif quickly pulled the gun away. A strangled sound escaped Wolf and Clif turned the tattoo gun off. Wolf's wide eyes found Scarlet and she quickly took his face in her hands.

"It's okay, you're okay," She said softly, "They aren't the same needles." She felt Wolf's breath start to slow and muscles relax ever so slightly. She continued to whisper the small reassurances. Clif remained still and quiet, not wanting to aggravate Wolf further.

"It's alright," Scarlet said again, "We can go home if you want. We don't have to do this."

"No," Wolf said quietly. "I'm sorry, it's just, the noise."

Scarlet nodded and slowly put her hands over his ears. Wolf gave her a small smile and she left her hands in place. He turned to Clif and nodded for him to continue.

Scarlet watched his eyes grow wide again as soon as the tattoo gun started up. She knew he could still hear it. As Clif positioned himself to start, Scarlet quickly crushed her mouth against Wolf's, hoping the kiss might be enough of a distraction. Again, she felt him relax, even going as far as moving one hand to her waist. She continued kissing him until she felt him tense, the needle had made contact with his arm. She opened her eyes and pulled back, just enough to make sure that Wolf wasn't trying to stop the tattoo. He might have gone rigid, but he remained in his seat. She stayed where she was the entire time, resting her head on his chest, letting him distract himself by playing with her curls.

"Alright," Clif said after a few hours, "I think that's it." He turned the gun off and Wolf inspected his arm.

"That turned out great," Scarlet said after getting a good luck. "Up for one more still?" Clif nodded and Wolf stood up so that Scarlet could take his spot.

"Thank you," Wolf said roughly, "I'm sorry about the trouble in the beginning."

Clif waved his apology away, "Don't worry about it. I think I get it." Wolf smiled and took the seat Scarlet had been in.

"Does it hurt?" Scarlet asked him, growing a little nervous herself.

"A little," Wolf said taking her hand, "but it's nothing you can't handle."

Scarlet let out a slow breath. "Alright I'm ready."

"Hold still," Clif said and started the gun up again.

Wolf held her hand the entire time.

* * *

"Uncle Z!" Daisy squealed as she ran through the doorway and into Wolf's waiting arms. He immediately lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"You're getting so big, Daisy!" Wolf said, setting her down gently. "I don't think I'm strong enough to lift you anymore."

"What?" Daisy asked, unconvinced. "I'm not that heavy!"

"Yes huh," Wolf insisted, kneeling so that he could be closer to her level.

"Nuh huh," Daisy said, putting her hands on her hips. Wolf let out a snort, this was something she had to have learned from her aunt. "Dad said that one time you carried him, mom, and auntie Scarlet."

Wolf peered up at Thorne leaning against the door frame. "Did he now?"

Daisy nodded, "He said that's not even the strongest thing you've done so there's no way that I'm too big."

"When did you get so smart?" Wolf asked.

"Blame her mother," Thorne said just as Scarlet and Cress came into the room.

"Daisy, are you causing trouble already?" Cress joked.

"No!" Daisy quickly responded.

"It's only a matter of time, she is a Thorne after all," Cress said quietly to Scarlet, causing them both to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well," Thorne said, crossing to Cress and wrapping an arm around her.

"Nothing, Captain," Cress replied before winking at Scarlet. She then stood up on tip toes to kiss Thorne on the cheek.

"Gross," Daisy said, causing them all to laugh.

"Daisy," Scarlet said, "One of our cats had kittens, do you want to meet them?" Daisy's eyes grew wide and she nodded furiously. "Follow me," Scarlet held out her hand and Daisy quickly ran over to take it. The two of them headed out the back door to the barn.

"Hey, thanks for having us over," Cress said, taking a seat on the couch. Thorne stayed close and sat down next to her.

"It's really our pleasure, you're staying for dinner right?" Wolf asked.

"Are you kidding? We would never turn down a home cooked Kesley-Benoit meal" Thorne said, beaming. Cress nodded in agreement.

"Good," Wolf stood. "Drinks?" He asked, heading toward the kitchen.

"Please and thank you," Thorne called. Cress caught a flash of color on Wolf's arm as he moved.

Thorne caught her frowning, "What's wrong, Cress?"

"I don't know," Cress said, "I just thought I saw something weird on Ze'ev's arm."

Thorne turned back towards the kitchen, "Really? Hey Z!"

Wolf popped his head out from behind the door frame. "Yeah?"

Thorne stood and headed toward the kitchen. "You're taking forever and Cress said your arm looked weird."

"That's not what I said!" Cress scampered after Thorne and the three of them were crowded around the table. Wolf set the drinks down and then pulled the sleeve of his sweater up a little more.

Cress gasped, "You got it covered up?" Wolf nodded. "Did it hurt?"

"Not as bad as being shot," Wolf joked. Cress grimaced.

"Is that a Rampion?" Thorne asked suddenly.

Wolf nodded and grinned, "Good eye, Captain."

"And a wrench?" Thorne looked confused when Wolf nodded again. Thorne continued looking at each symbol individually. "Oh," He looked up to Wolf, "This is us isn't it?"

Wolf smiled and began pointing to each symbol and listing off their friends one by one. "The wrench is Cinder, the lotus is Kai, the Rampion is obviously Thorne, the satellite is you Cress, the snowflake is Winter, and the sun is Jacin."

"Fitting," Cress joked.

"Scarlet's idea," Wolf smiled, "Well, all of it was Scarlet's idea."

"The wolf and tomato represent you and Scarlet," Cress continued, receiving another nod from Wolf. "But what about this blue flower by the Rampion?"

"I hope it's okay—" Wolf started.

"It's a daisy," Thorne said quietly. "You included Daisy?"

Wolf rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "If it's weird…Or…We just thought since she's part of our family now…"

Thorne looked like he might cry, "Weird? No Z, it's not weird. We love it."

Wolf relaxed, "Really?"  
"Of course!" Cress said happily, "It's fitting. She loves you both so much."

Wolf softened, "We love her. I've been wanting to cover that part of my past for a long time, I just didn't know what to do and then Scar drew out all these things that represented people we love. And we just both felt weird not including someone as important as Daisy." He looked to them both individually. Thorne still looked on the verge of tears and Cress couldn't hold back her joy.

"But why blue?" Cress asked.

"Blue daisies were the only thing Z brought back from Maha's house," Scarlet said from the doorway. Cress and Thorne both understood. "So the color felt…Right." Scarlet shrugged. "There's also a star for Grand-mère." Cress turned back to Wolf's arm and found a small star by the tomato.

"I like it much better than the old tattoo," Cress said.

"Me too," Wolf agreed.

"Wait a second," Thorne said suddenly. "Scarlet, lift up your sleeve."

Cress spun back to Scarlet just as she grinned and pulled up the sleeve of her red hoodie.

"You got it too?" Cress said, surprised.

"Yeah, well Z's not the only one who loves you guys," Scarlet said. She winked at Wolf who was glad she left out the whole fear of needles thing.

"And we love you. Both of you," Cress beamed.

"Where's Daisy?" Thorne asked.

"Right," Scarlet said, "Now don't be mad but I think you guys have a pet kitten now." Scarlet peeked around the doorway. "Daisy!"

Daisy came sliding into the kitchen, a tiny grey kitten in her arms. "Can we keep him?! Please?"

Cress and Thorne looked at each other. Cress gave him a small shrug and Thorne smiled.

"Yes, we can keep him," Thorne said causing Daisy to bounce up an down with joy.

"Be careful with him, sweetheart," Cress said, petting the small cat.

"What's his name?" Thorne asked.

"Boots!" Daisy said proudly.

Thorne stared at her in awe. He then turned suspiciously to Scarlet.

"I might have mentioned something about a childhood cat with a similar name," Scarlet said. "And your daughter might have been a bit taken with that adorable story."

"Well I think it's a great name," Thorne said.

 _Thank you_ , Cress mouthed to Scarlet while Thorne was distracted.

Scarlet waved her off. "Alright, now all of you out of here so I can get some food started."

Thorne led Daisy and Boots into the living room.

Cress stayed behind, "Mind if I help?"

Scarlet beamed, "Not one bit."

"Thank you again. He seems really excited to have a cat again," Cress said, taking a drink from one of the glasses.

"It was a great idea," Scarlet said, "And we're happy to see one of them going to a good home."

"And the name was brilliant," Wolf piped in.

"It wasn't too much was it?" Cress asked.

Wolf shook his head, "No way. It was perfect." He held up his glass and the three of them clinked their glasses together, celebrating their secret, early birthday present for their favorite captain.

* * *

It was rather late by the time Scarlet and Wolf started cleaning up the kitchen. The Thornes stayed up until Daisy was falling asleep on the couch, Boots sound asleep in her lap. Scarlet and Wolf offered their guest room to them but Thorne insisted they return to their own place. After all, what was the point of it if they never actually stayed there anymore.

Scarlet was washing the dishes while Wolf dried and put them away. They were getting close to finishing when Scarlet worked up the nerve to ask him something that had been on her mind all night.

"Do you ever think of having kids?"

Wolf stopped what he was doing. He wasn't sure what to say. Slowly he put the plate he was holding in the cupboard and turned towards her. Both of them stayed silent, a million thoughts running through their heads.

Wolf swallowed. "Do you?"

"I asked first," Scarlet said, smiling weakly. She felt nervous and was starting to regret bringing it up.

Wolf stayed silent for a long time. Every so often he would open his mouth, about to say something, but no words came out. Finally he dropped his head, finding it was easier to confess this part to the ground. "I don't want to disappoint you," He said quietly.

Scarlet's heart melted. "Z, you couldn't possibly disappoint me."

"Are you sure?" Wolf said shakily, "What if we don't feel the same way."

"Then it's a good thing we've gotten pretty good at working things out together," She responded.

"I'm serious, Scar."

She took his hand, "I am too."

He stared at her, still unsure.

"Ze'ev, I love you, and there's literally nothing that could change that." She looked at him firmly, "Especially this."

Wolf took in a breath and gripped her hand tighter. "No," He said finally. "I mean. Yes, I've thought about it, especially after Daisy was born. But, kids aren't something I've _wanted._ And...And I'm not sure if that will change." Scarlet let out a sigh of relief. "You're not mad?" Wolf asked surprised.

"Z, you don't know how glad I am to hear that"

"Really?" Wolf asked, still taken by surprise.

Scarlet nodded, "That's a responsibility I've never felt ready for. I love spending time with Daisy and Solstice but honestly I feel relieved when they go home with their parents."

"Me too," Wolf said, "Scar, I'm so glad you feel the same way."

"And as much as I liked farm life when I was a kid, I'm not sure our kids would," Scarlet continued, "And I don't know if I could ever give up this life." Wolf pulled her into a hug and Scarlet immediately felt better. "And this is all so selfish," Scarlet looked up into his eyes, "But I also don't want to share you."

Wolf grimaced and hugged her tighter. "I don't want to share you either."

"Maybe someday we'll change our minds," Scarlet said, "But I'm glad we're on the same page."

"We usually are," Wolf said, resting his head on hers. "I'm glad you brought it up."

Scarlet pulled away, "Oh yeah? Because I don't think I've ever seen you look so scared."

"Oh whatever, you had the same look."

"At least I was brave enough to bring it up," Scarlet teased.

"I never claimed to be braver than you," Wolf pulled her back into him and kissed her. "I love you, Scarlet."

"I love you too, Ze'ev."

They held each other a moment longer before turning off the lights and heading upstairs. They had both left their portscreens on the table, effectively missing the onslaught of comms that came in from their Rampion Crew group message.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if the time jumps were a little confusing. To be a little more specific, Daisy is born about half a year after Cress and Thorne's wedding. She is almost five years old when they visit Scarlet and Wolf in this chapter. And In the grand scheme of things, that puts this chapter about eight years after the revolution.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Iko, you eventually have to let someone else hold her." Cinder was lying helpless in the hospital bed as Iko and Émilie coo'ed over her newborn in the corner of the room.

Cinder rolled her eyes as Iko refused to acknowledge the six other people in the room. "IKO!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Cinder.

"Thank you," Cinder said cooly. "Iko, please let her father hold her."

Iko reluctantly handed the small child over to Kai. He took her in his arms and sat down on the bed next to Cinder.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered. Cinder didn't see it but everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Does she have a name yet?" Cress asked.

"Peony," Kai answered.

"Oh." Iko said quietly. "Oh, you guys." Émilie gently patted Iko on the shoulder. "It's perfect."

Cinder and Kai shared a small smile as the rest of the crew moved closer to them.

"She's just so beautiful," Cress said. "Daisy come meet the newest member of the family." Daisy slowly tip toed her way to her father who swooped her up in his arms so that she could see a little better.

"Solstice would you like to meet your cousin too?" Winter asked sweetly. But Solstice merely shook her head and held tighter to Jacin's hand. "One day she won't be so shy," Winter whispered to Cinder. She stifled a giggle as to not embarrass her niece any further.

A few moments of silence passed before a nurse entered the room. "I'm here to take little Peony to the nursery for the night," She said as she squeezed her way through Rampion crew. "You two should get some rest," She said more to Cinder than Kai.

Cinder reluctantly handed Peony over to the nurse. "We'll be back in the morning or if she gets hungry," The nurse said before quietly exiting. Cinder then moved over enough for Kai to lie down next to her. She now found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"We should go," Scarlet whispered to Wolf. He nodded and the two them started ushering the others out with them. "We'll see you in the morning," Iko said before closing the door behind her.

Cinder shifted so that she could rest her head on Kai's chest. "I miss her already."

Kai smiled, "I know. Me too."

"I just can't believe it," Cinder said quietly.

"Believe what?"

"We have a baby."

Kai let out a laugh. "You saved the world and yet this is unbelievable."

Cinder punched him lightly, "Don't make fun of me right now. You know what I mean."

Kai hugged her tighter. "I don't actually." Cinder looked at him, confused. "I've always known that you can do anything."

Cinder smiled before burying her face, "Shut up."

Kai let out another laugh and this time Cinder joined him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kai."

They didn't stay up much longer, too exhausted by the whirlwind of a day they had.

* * *

Scarlet found herself at the bar with only Winter to keep her company. Not that she minded, Scarlet loved Winter, but she knew what was coming. She kept hoping to see Wolf or Cress come through the door but no such luck thus far. Cinder and Kai were still in the hospital but the others were supposed to be on their way. Of course Jacin and Thorne were dropping Daisy and Solstice off with a sitter for a few hours but Scarlet had no idea what was taking the others so long.

"So, Scarlet-friend—" Winter started but Scarlet shook her head.

"Look Winter, I know what you're going to ask and the answer is still I don't know."

"But—"

"No buts, Winter." Scarlet leaned back in her chair. "We just don't feel that way."

"Is it because of—"

"Oh stars, please don't finish that question." Scarlet ran her hands through her messy hair. "It has nothing to do with Ze'ev if thats where you were going."

"I only thought—"

"Well you thought wrong, okay. Can we please talk about anything else."

"Alright," Winter said defeated. "I'm sorry, I was really just curious."

Scarlet didn't answer and instead motioned for another drink. She then returned to watching the door and wondering why Wolf was taking so long to change. She tried to tell herself that she was being silly but something nagged at the back of her head, telling her something was wrong.

"It's just that you got married so young and it seems like the next step."

Scarlet tore her gaze from the door, "Winter I know you mean well but please, you have to stop. That's not why we got married. We got married because we love each other and wanted to spend our lives together."

"But kids—"

"Are great, I'm sure. But we just got to start really living our lives together and we want to keep it that way."

"I'm sorry friend. That all makes sense. I just want the best for all my friends."

Scarlet softened, "I know, Winter. Besides, we already have a million nieces to take care of."

Winter laughed and took Scarlet's hand, "Are we okay?" Scarlet nodded but Winter still looked concerned. "Are _you_ okay?" Scarlet nodded her head again but Winter wasn't convinced. Winter took Scarlet's cheek and pulled her gaze from the door. "No, I mean right now, you seem very distracted."

"Ze'ev doesn't normally take this long," Scarlet said, the worry finally sounding in her voice.

"Then we must go look for him," Winter said standing up.

"No that's okay. I don't want to cause a fuss."

"Nonsense," Winter pulled Scarlet from her stool and led her to the door. "It's no fuss at all."

Winter quickly swiped her wrist to pay for the drinks and then the two of them headed for the door only to run into Thorne and Jacin.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Thorne asked.

"Where's Z?" Scarlet asked, peering behind them to see if he was down the hall.

"Huh, he should be here, Thorne said.

"Obviously," Scarlet said sarcastically. "He didn't mention anything to either of you?"

They both shook their heads.

"Where's Cress?" Winter asked.

"Oh, she was feeling pretty beat so she stayed upstairs with Daisy and Solstice," Thorne replied. "That's actually what took us so long, we were building a fort for their sleepover."

"That is so sweet," Winter said, kissing Jacin on the cheek.

"As sweet as all of this is, I'm going to go check on Z," Scarlet said before turning toward the stairs.

"We should go with her," Winter said.

"I'm sure he's okay," Jacin said and Thorne nodded in agreement.

"If he was okay, he'd be down here like you both said." And with that Winter was already following after Scarlet. Jacin and Thorne shared a look, shrugged, and followed after her.

"Z," Scarlet called softly as she opened the door and switched on the lights. She heard a shuffle on the bed and found Wolf sitting up, blankets in disarray.

"Scarlet?"

"Ze'ev what are you doing up here?"

"I'm sorry, I was just, uh…changing."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow and Wolf realized he was still in the same thing from earlier.

"Changing huh?" Scarlet started to move towards him but he held out his arm, stopping her. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Wolf started to cough but held it back. "I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather."

"You should have said something, I would have come up."

Wolf shook his head, "I don't want you to get sick."

Scarlet smiled, "That's sweet but you realize I'll probably catch it anyway, I had to come up eventually." Scarlet started towards him again but stopped when she saw his eyes widen. "Z, I don't really get sick and even if I did, I'm sure I could handle a head cold."

Before Wolf could answer he started coughing but this time he couldn't hold it back. "Scarlet," He managed to get out between coughing fits. "I think you should go."

"Z, you're scaring me."

"It's okay," He said gruffly, "I just don't want you to get sick." The coughing started again, getting worse each time. Wolf pulled his arm away to find blood on his sweater. He quickly tried to hide it but the look on her face told him she saw.

"I'm getting Jacin," Scarlet said, leaving before Wolf could protest.

Feeling weak, Wolf slumped down in the bed.

* * *

Scarlet opened the door and ran head first into the very person she was looking for. Luckily Jacin is a fairly sturdy person and steadied her before she could fall to the ground.

"Jacin, thank the stars," Scarlet let out."

"What's going on?" Jacin asked as Scarlet gathered herself.

"It's Ze'ev," Scarlet said desperately, "Something's wrong. He's sick or something."

Jacin nodded and turned to Thorne and Winter. "Thorne, you should go back to your room and take Winter with her."

"Shouldn't we—"

"No," Jacin cut him off. "If it's contagious we need to make sure no one else is exposed. Winter please stay with them tonight, I'd rather you not be alone."

Winter nodded before giving him a quick kiss. She and Thorne both hugged Scarlet before hurrying down the hall.

Scarlet opened the door and led Jacin through to the bed.

"Ze'ev," Scarlet said quietly, "Jacin is here."

Wolf opened his eyes slowly.

"Ze'ev," Jacin started as he knelt near the bed. "Can you talk me though what's going on?"

Wolf nodded wearily and started to sit up, wincing as he moved.

"Does something hurt?" Jacin asked. Wolf nodded again.

"It's my chest," he said hoarsely.

"He was coughing a lot when I came in," Scarlet said.

Jacin nodded again. "Scarlet will you go get some water and ice?"

Scarlet was off in a flash.

"Alright, is there anything else?"

Before Wolf could answer he was seized by another fit of coughing. More blood came up which he wiped away.

"When did this start?" Jacin asked.

Wolf hesitated.

"How long, Ze'ev?" Jacin asked more seriously.

"About a month."

"You've been coughing up blood for that long and didn't say anything?"

Wolf shook his head. "The coughing started around then. And some discomfort. But it didn't seem serious."

"When did it start getting worse?"

Wolf thought for a moment. "A week? Maybe a little longer."

"I'm not going to lie, that isn't a great sign."

"What do you think it is?"

Jacin let out a sigh, "It's hard to say for sure."

"Letumosis?"

Jacin shook his head. "That's mostly wiped out. Besides, you aren't showing any of the other symptoms. But we should get you to a hospital."

"I just didn't want to scare Scarlet," Wolf said guiltily.

"I understand," Jacin said. "Let's get you ready though, we'll leave when Scarlet gets back.

 **A/N: Things were getting too cheery.**


End file.
